Puella Magi Wanda Magica: El origen de Walpurgis
by Cure Sun
Summary: Siglo XIX, Alemania. Wanda Nacht está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por salvar a su amiga, Bianca Engel, de su enfermedad. Pero cuando una criatura aparece convirtiendo a Wanda en una puella magi, descubrirá que quizás el precio que pagó fue demasiado alto.
1. Noche 1

**_Noche 1: El principio del fin_**

Pueblo a las afueras de Alemania, siglo XIX

El coche frenó justo en las puertas del pueblo sin llegar a entrar en él. Trisha Gottlieb bajó junto con su padre y su madre llevando su maleta en la mano. Miró hacia el pueblo que se iba a convertir en su nuevo hogar y arrugó las cejas. No le gustaba nada. Era el típico pueblo de obreros con calles apenas pavimentadas y niños harapientos jugando por las calles. Al fondo podía verse una gran fábrica que rodeaba gran parte de la ciudad, emitiendo vapores no muy beneficiosos para la salud. Un poco alejadas de la ciudad Trisha pudo distinguir las casas de la gente adinerada. Se mordió el labio. Detestaba ese pueblo porque era exactamente igual que la ciudad donde había estado. Pero tendría que acostumbrarse. Su padre por fin había encontrado trabajo en la fábrica e incluso ella misma iba a empezar a trabajar allí. Siguió a sus padres hasta que llegaron a su nueva casa. Se trataba más bien de una casa grande cuya propietaria alquilaba los pisos a los trabajadores. Trisha dejó las maletas en la habitación que tenía y decidió salir a conocer el pueblo. Se puso una goma en el pelo para recoger su pelo rubio ondulado para que así no le tapase sus ojos azules. No le fue difícil llegar a la plaza central dónde vio a un grupo de chicas sentadas en una fuente. Las tres chicas giraron la cabeza y sonrieron al verle. Trisha trató de devolverles el saludo cuando una de ellas señaló su vestido y se rio por lo bajo. Sus compañeras le siguieron y Trisha vio avergonzada el parche que tenía su vestido. Dando media vuelta se dispuso a marcharse incluso aunque en el fondo sabía que aquellas chicas no estaban en una situación diferente a la suya. Fue entonces cuando notó un brazo agarrándose al suyo

\- ¡Vaya así que aquí estabas! – dijo una voz a su lado – Trisha Gottlieb. Me envían de la fábrica para hacerte un tour de bienvenida

Trisha se giró sorprendida para ver unos profundos ojos castaños mirándola fijamente. Se trataba de una chica de pelo negro como la noche cortado sobre los hombros, pero con dos extraños mechos más largos a cada lado de la cara. Vestía con unos pantalones marrones y una camisa de hombre blanca.

\- Mi nombre es Wanda Nacht – le tendió una mano sonriendo levemente – ¿Eso es un parche lo que llevas en tu vestido?

\- Sí – Trisha se sonrojó - ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? – dijo un tanto amenazante

\- Una chica con agallas, me gusta – soltó una potente carcajada – Y no, no me molesta lo más mínimo. De hecho, yo también llevo varios – señaló sus pantalones y Trisha notó que también tenía varios parches pero ocultos con hilo del mismo color – Hoy en día la ropa es demasiado cara como para comprarla solo porque se te rompa un poco.

La chicas que antes se había reído de ella empezaron a murmurar por lo bajo pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que las miraba, sonrieron de oreja a oreja y la saludaron como si nada. Trisha se giró hacia Wanda y descubrió que esta se iba andando por una calle. Wanda se detuvo y se giró extrañada al ver que Trisha no la seguía. Movió la mano exageradamente para indicarle que la siguiera. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Trisha decidió ir tras ella. Anduvieron silenciosamente hasta llegar a las puertas de la fábrica, donde un señor anciano les abrió las puertas.

\- Buenos días Wanda, esta debe ser la nueva trabajadora, su padre también está en la otra nave – comentó – Por cierto, me encantó la función del festival, espero que te superes en el del año que viene

\- Acaso no lo hago todos los años – gruñó Wanda pasando por la puerta – Soy la encargada de organizar el festival de Walpurgis – le comentó una vez que hubieron pasado la puerta con un tono aburrido - Cada mañana me dice exactamente lo mismo. Maldita sea el festival fue hace casi ocho meses.

Trisha no supo muy bien como contestar, aparte aquella chica la tenía un poco confundida. Ella misma había notado en la plaza como todos se habían girado para mirar a Wanda pero sin atreverse a entablar contacto visual con ella. A pesar de haberle ayudado con aquellas chicas, Trisha no terminaba de fiarse de Wanda. Llegaron hasta una habitación con varias máquinas textiles. Wanda le fue explicando sus turnos y demás mientras paseaban por la habitación con un tono monótono. No parecía que nada de eso le importase a Wanda. En realidad, no parecía que nada le importase. La campana de la fábrica sonó y varias chicas y mujeres empezaron a entrar en la sala. Trisha se sentó en un sitio cuando un hombre apareció apresurado

\- ¡Señorita Nacht! – Wanda maldijo por lo bajo cuando apareció el hombre – La caldera ha vuelto a romperse, tienes que arreglarla

\- Maldita sea como demonios se ha vuelto a romper si la arregle ayer – hizo una mueca y comenzó a alejarse en una dirección

Trisha decidió ignorar aquello y comenzó a trabajar en la máquina. Lo cierto es que tenía mucha suerte de trabajar en aquella fábrica. El dueño al menos no era un hombre cruel que les obligaba a trabajar horas y horas. Trisha trabajó toda la mañana duramente para cumplir las expectativas de su primer trabajo. Su familia siempre había tenido problemas económicos pero ella estaba segura de que con su trabajo y el de su padre conseguiría salir adelante. Apenas se dio cuenta del pitido que marcaba el descanso de la comida. Oyó una tos detrás de ella y se giró para ver a las tres chicas de la plaza

\- Hola tú debes ser la chica nueva, Trisha si mal no recuerdo – una chica pelirroja de ojos azules con un peinado cardado se adelantó ofreciéndole la mano – Me llamo Viveka, y estás son Bluma y Dama – señaló a una chica con un extraño pelo azul y a otra de pelo castaño claro.

\- Sentimos mucho habernos reído de tu vestido en la plaza – comenzó a decir Dama muy educada

\- Sí, es que nos pensamos que quien venía era otra señorita de la ciudad – rio Bluma – Nunca pensamos que serías una chica normal

\- ¿Quieres comer con nosotras? – Trisha estaba a punto de decirle a Viveka que no tenía comida cuando vio un paquete debajo de su silla – Eso lo ha traído la señorita Wanda, es tan amable

\- Ya empieza – Bluma puso los ojos en blanco

\- Has tenido tanta suerte de que sea ella quien te haya enseñado la fábrica – sonrió Viveka – La señorita Wanda es mi ejemplo a seguir, es totalmente independiente y es el pilar de este pueblo. No solo se encarga de organizar el festival sino que también es la mecánica de toda la fábrica ¿Te lo imaginas? Ella sola está para arreglar todo lo que se rompe en la fábrica.

\- Sí pero ya sabes lo que dicen también sobre ella – dijo Dama – Se dice que fue Wanda quien prendió fuego al edificio oeste cuando aquella banda de mafiosos estaba dentro

\- También dicen que se dedica a robar en las casas por la noche

\- Eso son solo rumores – dijo Viveka

No pudieron hablar mucho más ya que el pitido sonó de nuevo y tuvieron que volver al trabajo. Ya era media tarde cuando el turno termino y Trisha estaba agotada. Viveka y las demás se marcharon proponiéndole ir con ellas la próxima vez. Movida por su infinita curiosidad, Trisha decidió echar un vistazo a la fábrica. Anduvo por varios pasillos que daban a más talleres hasta que observó una puerta al fondo. Tenía grabado un engranaje negro con un cartel que ponía "Vete a la porra". Extrañada, apoyó la mano en la puerta y esta se abrió con un chirrido. La puerta daba a una pequeña habitación llena de engranajes y alambres por todos lados. Sentada en una mesa leyendo un libro mientras arreglaba un reloj estaba Wanda. La chica ni siquiera se giró hacia Trisha, sino que cogió una pequeña bolsa y se la tiró

\- Sujeta eso – le dijo mientras pasaba la hoja del libro – Enseguida termino

Dio un par de ajustes más y comprobó que el reloj funcionaba dándole cuerda. Las manecillas empezaron a moverse y Wanda sonrió guardando el libro en su bolsillo. Sin decir una palabra, pasó junto a Trisha e hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Trisha trató de protestar pero se calló al pensar en los rumores que había oído sobre Wanda. Cuando ambas empezaron a alejarse de la fábrica, Trisha empezó a tener miedo. Llegaron hasta la mansión más grande que Trisha había visto en su vida. De un blanco impoluto y con enormes jardines. Wanda rodeó la mansión hasta llegar hasta la parte posterior y comenzó a trepar la valla. Cuando saltó al otro lado Trisha estuvo segura de que Wanda tramaba algo ilegal. Quizás fuese a robar a aquella casa o algo incluso peor. Antes de darse cuenta, Wanda agarró la bolsa que llevaba y tiró para colarla por los barrotes. Sin decir ni una palabra, empezó a encaminarse por el jardín hacia la casa. Aterrorizada, Trisha escaló también la valla para detener a Wanda. La chica en ese momento tocaba la ventana como si fuese una puerta. Trisha llego a su lado justo en el momento en el que la ventana se abría

\- ¡Wanda! – una chica pálida de pelo negro como Wanda y ojos azules apareció tras la ventana - ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que entres por la puerta!

\- Eso sería muy aburrido Bianca – sonrió Wanda entrando en la habitación

\- ¿Y quién es esta chica? – se extrañó Bianca

\- Soy Trisha, acabo de llegar nueva la ciudad

\- Me ha seguido porque pensaba que iba hacer algo ilegal – rio Wanda

Trisha se sonrojó pero Bianca tan solo rio amablemente y ayudó a Trisha a entrar en la habitación. Esta era muy amplia con una gran cama en el centro rodeada de varias decoraciones y, algo que a Trisha le pareció muy curioso, instrumentos de metal.

\- Te ruego que disculpes a Wanda – Bianca se tumbó en la cama con apariencia cansada – Me llamo Bianca Engel, es un placer conocerte

\- ¿Engel?... ¡Eres la hija del propietario de la fábrica! – se dio cuenta Trisha

\- Toma Bianca – Wanda se sentó en la cama y le tendió la bolsa a la chica

Esta la abrió para sacar unas pequeñas mariposas de metal y al darle cuerda movían las alas. La cara de Bianca se iluminó de felicidad

\- Muchas gracias Wanda, no tenías por qué hacerlas tan rápido – Bianca se giró hacia Trisha – Wanda suele hacer estas criaturitas siguiendo mis planos – La chica iba añadir algo más pero comenzó a toser violentamente

\- ¡Bianca! – Wanda corrió hacia la mesilla para coger una botella con líquido y se la acercó a su amiga, pero esta la rechazo – Si no tomas la medicina no te pondrás mejor

\- No podría ponerme mejor de todas formas – sonrió débilmente entrecerrando los ojos

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos, estás muy cansada – Bianca no tenía fuerzas para llevarle la contraria y las despidió con la mano

Trisha y Wanda salieron de la casa por la valla de nuevo. Wanda entonces comenzó a caminar en silencio con la mirada baja. Llegaron entonces a una especie de estación de tren abandonada y Wanda se sentó en el andén

\- Está enferma – respondió Wanda a la pregunta no formulada de Trisha – Su padre ya ha traído a mil médicos, pero ninguno sabe curarla. Dicen que no le queda mucho – Trisha notó entonces que Wanda estaba llorando – No sé ni siquiera porque te cuento esto. Supongo que porque eres la chica nueva, todavía no me tienes miedo. – Wanda suspiró – Será mejor que vuelvas a casa, va a hacerse tarde

\- ¿Y tú?

\- No te preocupes por mí, no hay nadie esperándome

\- Wanda – Trisha empezó a marcharse pero se volvió – Sé que acabo de llegar nueva y no nos conocemos bien pero… si algún día necesitas algo, dímelo

\- Gracias Trisha – la chica se marchó dejando a Wanda sola – Pero no hay nada que tú puedas hacer. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer nada – lanzó una piedra a los raíles - ¡Maldita sea! Bianca es la única persona que me queda y no puedo hacer nada para salvarla. Hemos estado juntas desde pequeñas, es como mi propia hermana, y lo único que puedo hacer es construir esas estúpidas criaturas metálicas

\- ¿De verdad deseas salvarla? – dijo una voz a su espalda

\- Por supuesto

\- En este caso, haz un contrato conmigo – Wanda se quedó extraña y se giró para ver una extraña criatura blanca – Soy Kyubey, haz un contrato conmigo y conviértete en una puella magi


	2. Noche 2

**_Noche 2: La tentación del diablo_**

Wanda pestañeó varias veces restregándose los ojos para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Frente a ella había una extraña criatura blanca con orejas largas y ojos rojos. El "gato" movía la cola por detrás mirando a Wanda.

\- ¿Qué me dices Wanda? ¿Harás un contrato conmigo?

\- ¡Has hablado! – Wanda se sorprendió y se acercó a la criatura con curiosidad - ¿Qué eres? ¿Un autómata? ¿Un extraterrestre? ¿Un ser mitológico?

\- Soy Kyubey – contesto el gato simplemente

\- Kyubey – Wanda repitió el nombre lentamente – Bueno no sé lo que eres pero pareces ser una criatura inteligente, así que permíteme que me presente, soy Wanda Nacht

\- Ya lo sé, te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo – Kyubey se sentó a su lado – Tienes mucho potencial para ser una simple chica de campo – Wanda frunció el ceño ante el comentario

\- No soy una chica de campo – dijo muy orgullosa – Soy una ingeniera, puedo construir cualquier cosa que se te ocurra – Wanda pareció recordar algo – Por cierto que has dicho sobre poder salvar a Bianca

\- Permíteme que te lo explique – Kyubey la miró a los ojos – Mi trabajo es buscar a chicas jóvenes con potencial para ser puella magi. A cambio, yo les concedo un deseo.

\- ¿Puella magi? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Una puella magi es una chica con poderes mágicos que lucha contra las brujas. Las puella magi se dedican a destruir a las brujas para que estas dejen de esparcir maldiciones por el mundo.

\- ¿Y puedes cumplir cualquier deseo?

\- Depende del potencial de la puella magi pero sí, puedo cumplir cualquier deseo

Wanda se quedó pensativa un rato mirando fijamente la vía del tren. Cualquier deseo. Aquello parecía muy tentador. Podría pedir cualquier cosa. Paz en el mundo, ser rica, que su hermano volviera, o incluso tener la tecnología del futuro. Pero sabía que no iba a pedir esas cosas. Si alguien se merecía su deseo era Bianca. Aunque eso significaría que tendría que convertirse en una puella magi. Wanda todavía no comprendía que eran exactamente. Por como las describía Kyubey parecía magas heroínas de los poemas épicos que tanto le gustaban, pero el concepto de bruja todavía no le quedaba claro. ¿Serían las típicas brujas con gorro y escoba que te lanzaban hechizos o se referiría a otra cosa?

\- Si me pides que salve a tu amiga, podríamos sellar el contrato ahora mismo – le dijo Kyubey interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

\- La ida parece muy tentadora, pero tendría que pensármelo antes – Wanda se levantó – Es hora de volver a casa. Si no tienes a donde ir puedes quedarte conmigo un tiempo mientras me lo pienso Kyubey. Tenemos una habitación vacía en casa a la que casi nadie entra, así que puedes pasar desapercibido

\- Muchas gracias por la oferta, aunque realmente solo las que tienen potencial como puella magi pueden verme

Kyubey siguió a Wanda a paso ligero hasta una casa bastante vieja. La madera crujía por todas partes y el ambiente tenía un olor rancio. Kyubey observó a una mujer tumbado en un sofá que apenas se movía. A su lado había varias botellas vacías. "No te preocupes, es inofensiva" le explicó Wanda subiendo unas escaleras. Abrió una puerta para mostrarle a Kyubey su nueva habitación

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres que me quede toda esta habitación? La mayoría de la gente me trata como una mascota

\- Eres demasiado inteligente para ser una mascota – sonrió Wanda – Si no te importa prefiero tratarte como una persona

A la mañana siguiente, Wanda apenas recordaba lo sucedido y se pegó un buen susto al encontrar a Kyubey en la puerta de su habitación. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se vistió e hizo el desayuno para Kyubey y ella, pero la criatura le contesto que él solo comía semillas de no sé qué. Wanda apuntó mentalmente tratar de conseguir algunas semillas de esas para él, no quería que se muriese de hambre sin antes haber conseguido su deseo. La mujer del sofá no se había movido ni un ápice, excepto que las botellas ya no estaban. Comieron en silencio cuando un ruido llamó la atención de Kyubey. Wanda ni siquiera giró la cabeza. Entrando con la ropa casi deshecha y grandes ojeras apareció un hombre. Era bastante flaco y tenía los ojos del mismo color que Wanda, el pelo de color castaño corto y una barba de más de cinco días

\- ¡Wanda hija mía! – el hombre se acercó a ella pero la chica lo ignoró siguiendo con su desayuno – En días como estos es una alegría tener una hija tan inteligente y aplicada como tú

\- No voy a dejarte dinero – le cortó Wanda – Si has perdido el tuyo en esas tontas apuestas no es asunto mía

\- Pero hija – el hombre puso una sonrisa zalamera – estoy a punto de conseguir una gran partida, te aseguro que la suerte esta de mi parte – Wanda lo miró con escepticismo y negó con la cabeza – No quiero tener que recurrir a la fuerza Wanda, soy tu padre y vives bajo mi techo así que debes…

El padre no llegó a finalizar la frase ya que rápidamente, Wanda le había cogido del brazo y se lo retorcía por detrás.

\- Atrévete a ponerme un dedo encima y será lo último que hagas en tu mísera vida – lo empujó hacia el suelo y el hombre salió corriendo de la casa – Lo siento por el espectáculo – se dirigió a Kyubey – Normalmente me dejan tranquila pero hoy está falto de dinero – se sentó de nuevo – Por cierto ese era mi padre Joshua, y esa de ahí es mi madre Marlene. No hacen gran cosa así que te aconsejo que los trates como muebles, es lo que hago yo

Terminándose la tostada, Wanda salió para dirigirse al trabajo. No le extrañó que Kyubey la siguiera, al fin de al cabo el gato no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Pasando por la puerta, el anciano volvió a saludarla con las mismas palabras. Aquello le recordó que solo quedaban cuatro meses para el festival de Walpurgis y todavía no había pensado en nada. Sentándose en su taller sacó el libro que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo. "Fausto" era su obra favorita, no solo porque fue el primer libro que su hermano le dio, sino también por la forma que tenía el escritor que dejar un rayo de esperanza incluso en el más oscuro infierno. Había pensado muchas veces en representarla en el festival pero nunca se había sentido preparada. La gente del pueblo prefería historias sencillas de toda la vida antes que obras complicadas. Aunque quizás aquel fuese su año. El año de Fausto para brillar en escena. Su mente comenzó a vagar en diseños para el escenario. Podría construir pequeños autómatas de ángeles y demonios que moviesen las alas, alguna que otra pirotecnia para las apariciones de Mefistófeles, reflejos de espejos para Margarita. Sin apenas darse cuenta, ya tenía varios bocetos con ideas para la representación. Podía pedirle a Bianca que diseñase un escenario que se dividiera en dos para que no tuviesen que pasarse tanto tiempo cambiando el escenario. Pensar en su amiga le dio una punzada en el corazón. Los médicos decían que no iba a durar ni un mes. Qué sentido tenía preparar la obra favorita de ambas si ella no iba a estar allí. En cierta medida se habían conocido gracias a ella, cuando de pequeña Wanda perdió su libro y Bianca lo encontró. Sin conocimiento de clases, las dos niñas habían empezado a hablar y a jugar juntas. Pronto se habían convertido en inseparables. Incluso cuando el padre de Bianca le prohibió ir con ella habían seguido viéndose. A Wanda le encantaba colarse por la ventana de su amiga y salir corriendo perseguida de criados. A veces se dejaban mensajes cifrados para retarse a descifrarlos, aunque Wanda nunca fue muy buena. Al cabo del tiempo su padre había capitulado y dejaba que Wanda visitase a su hija, aunque ella seguía prefiriendo la ventana. Era más divertido

\- ¡Wanda! – una voz la sacó de su ensoñación y vio a Trisha – Estoy llamándote hace un rato – masculló la chica – Te importaría si te acompaño a ver a la señorita Bianca esta tarde

\- No hay ningún problema – Wanda sacó su comida e invitó a Trisha a sentarse

\- Oye Wanda, te importaría decirme que clase de animal es ese que se sienta a tu lado – preguntó Trisha un tanto inquieta

\- ¿Puedes verlo? – dijo Wanda con la boca llena – Eso significa que tú también puedes ser una puella magi no es así Kyubey

\- Correcto ¿tienes algún deseo que quieras cumplir? – Kyubey se acercó a Trisha

Tras explicarle la mecánica de los contratos y los deseos, Trisha se quedó pensativa. Tenía algunos deseos en mente pero no sabía por cual decidirse. Wanda le recomendó que se tomase unos días para pensárselo, ya que Kyubey se iba a quedar un tiempo con ella. Trisha se marchó a los telares de nuevo mientras Wanda se quedaba en el taller. Miró con fastidio los trastos viejos que tendría que haber reparado esa mañana en vez que pensar en el festival. Suspiró agarrando un armazón para montarlo de nuevo. Cuando la campana sonó por fin, Wanda apenas había avanzado nada. Su mente iba una y otra vez al asunto de las puella magi, pasando por Bianca y acabando en el festival. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, se dijo mientras recogía sus pertenencias y salía acompañada de Trisha. Esta vez Bianca no abrió la ventana así que Wanda usó un viejo truco para abrirla desde fuera, dando un golpe seco en uno de los goznes. La habitación estaba a oscuras y su amiga estaba tumbada en la cama, aún más pálida que de costumbre. Wanda pensó en irse para no molestarla pero la chica abrió los ojos y sonrió al verla. Con un débil gesto les indicó que se acercaran y tomaron asiento a su alrededor

\- Curiosa mascota me has traído Wanda ¿qué es? – dijo Bianca acariciando a Kyubey

\- ¿Tú también? Y yo que me sentía especial – hizo un gesto de falsa ofensa – Se llama Kyubey y de hecho quería hablarte sobre eso

Tras explicarlo, Bianca se quedó con el ceño fruncido mirando a Kyubey muy fijamente.

\- No quiero que me salves Wanda – la chica se levantó para protestar pero Bianca hizo un gesto para pedirle silencio – Déjame acabar. Yo misma puedo pedir sanarme de esta enfermedad, no tienes por qué ser tú. Pero hay algo que me interesa más – Bianca puso aquella mirada que tanto se parecía a la de su padre cuando veía una buena inversión – Dices que las puella magi tienen poderes mágicos ¿De qué se tratan exactamente?

\- La magia de una puella magi depende de su deseo, pero normalmente son más fuertes y resistentes que un humano normal. No enferman y además tienen una curación más rápida. Con su magia pueden hacer pequeños trucos para defender a las personas o para hacerlas más fuertes

\- Solo tengo una pregunta más Kyubey – Bianca lo miró muy fríamente – Se puede resucitar a una persona con el poder de una puella magi

\- No con un poder normal, en todo caso debería ser un deseo y la chica debe tener bastante potencial. Ese deseo seguramente ocasione que esa puella magi pueda resucitar a la gente

\- Replantearé la pregunta en ese caso ¿Puede Wanda pedir resucitar a alguien?

\- Si esa persona lleva poco tiempo muerta sí – respondió Kyubey

\- Sé lo que estás pensando y me niego – dijo Wanda muy seria

\- Piénsalo bien Wanda – sonrió Bianca – Tendrás el poder de resucitar gente, serás inmortal. Y si Trisha y yo pedimos más tarde otro deseo igual de ventajoso, podríamos formar una sociedad

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Wanda, recuerdas cuando hubo unos días en los que desaparecí y volví aterrorizada – Bianca sonrió con chispas en los ojos – Las vi, a una bruja y a una puella magi. Destruyó a la bruja y me salvó. Nosotras podríamos hacer lo mismo sin tener miedo a ser destruidas. Una patrulla de guerreras contra las brujas, contigo como líder resucitándonos cada vez que una caiga

\- No me gusta esa idea Bianca, hay algo que no encaja, es demasiado bueno para ser cierto

\- Wanda las brujas asesinan gente sin dudar. Tú sabes lo que es perder a alguien a quien quieres. De verdad vas a dejar que esos monstruos campen a sus anchas sin hacer nada

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo, en cuanto piense un deseo me uniré a la patrulla – dijo Trisha muy contenta

\- Estoy rodeada de locas – suspiró Wanda – Sé que algo no va a salir bien

\- Tómate unos días para pensar mi idea Wanda – le sonrió Bianca – Hazlo por mi

Wanda masculló algo y decidió cambiar de tema. Le comentó su idea de usar Fausto para el festival y a ambas chicas les pareció estupendo. Ya era hora de hacer una verdadera obra. Trisha incluso se ofreció a hacer de Margarita. La rutina volvió como si nada hubiese pasado. Wanda pasaba las noches en vela pensando en todo aquel asunto de las puella magi y en la idea de Bianca. Su amiga era una idealista sin remedio, pero sus métodos eran un poco dudosos. Para Bianca, el fin siempre justificaba los medios, pero Wanda no siempre estaba de acuerdo en ello. En cuanto a Trisha, la chica hubiese dado lo que fuera por tener una oportunidad de hacer algo relevante en su vida. Lo que más le extrañaba a Wanda era que Bianca no la hubiese presionado, dejándole el tiempo que quisiese. Tramaba algo y aquello no le gustaba. Apenas dos días después fue cuando todo sucedió. Las campanas de la iglesia nunca sonaban por nada. Cuando Wanda las oyó desde su taller, supo porque a Bianca no le había importado que Wanda se tomase su tiempo. Corriendo como si una cacería la persiguiese, Wanda llegó a la habitación de Bianca solo para ver a su amiga cubierta por una sábana. Los criados la habían dejado sola y sollozaban en el pasillo. Apretó los dientes y lo puños deseando golpear a su amiga. De nuevo, Bianca le ganaba la partida. Kyubey apareció a su lado

\- Me temo que no te queda mucho tiempo Wanda, Bianca acaba de morir hace poco pero cuanto más tiempo pase menos…

\- Lo sé – una lágrima cayó por su mejilla – Me va a deber una buena después de esto – se giró hacia él – Kyubey voy a hacer el contrato contigo. Deseo que resucites a Bianca Engel

Próximo mes: _Noche 3: Wanda Mágica_


	3. Noche 3

**_Noche 3: Wanda Mágica_**

Wanda gritó pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Su cuerpo cayó en la alfombra con un ruido sordo. Justo en esos momentos Trisha entró en la habitación y vio como una esfera de luz salía del pecho de Wanda transformándose en una especie de huevo enjoyado. La chica corrió al lado de Wanda solo para ver los ojos de la chica vacíos. En apenas unos segundos, esos ojos parpadearon volviendo a llenarse de vida y Wanda se levantó cogiendo aire de un espasmo. Empezó a toser violentamente mientras se agarraba el pecho como si le faltase algo. Trisha le preguntó si se encontraba bien pero Wanda no le contestó y miró al cuerpo que yacía inerte en la cama. El mundo pareció detenerse en un instante hasta que pudo verse un movimiento en la cama. Bianca se levantó con un bostezo, estirando los brazos como si acabase de despertar de un profundo sueño. Ignorando la cara de preocupación de Trisha y la extraña joya que había aparecido sobre ella, Wanda se levantó para ir hacia Bianca. Levantando su mano, abofeteó a su amiga con un sonoro golpe en la mejilla, despertándola completamente.

\- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! – le gritó a una asustada Bianca – No se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así nunca jamás – le agarró del cuello del camisón – ¡¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás ese supuesto milagro fuese solo una mentira?! – la soltó dejando caer a su amiga en el colchón – La próxima vez que quieras hacer uno de tus absurdos planes retorcidos te va a ayudar tu…

\- ¡Wanda! – Trisha le tiró un cojín a la cabeza – Haz el favor de tranquilizarte de una vez. Es cierto que Bianca no lo ha hecho bien pero tampoco hace falta que la mates otra vez.

\- ¿Puedo revivirla las veces que quiera no? – refunfuñó ella

\- Esa no es la cuestión – suspiró Trisha – Lo hecho, hecho está, ya no se puede cambiar. Mirar al pasado no nos ayudará.

\- Trisha tiene razón – Bianca se levantó alisando su camisón – Ahora que Wanda ya es una puella magi, es hora de que Trisha también piense su deseo, he estado pensando que…

\- ¡Alto ahí Engel! – Wanda la agarró de una oreja – A mí me da igual que me uses en uno de tus planes, pero Trisha pensará su deseo sola. Si quieres algo pídelo tú misma

\- Deberías confiar más en mi Wanda – sonrió – sabes que siempre lo hago por el bien común

Wanda murmuró algo por lo bajo pero ninguna llegó a oírlo. En su lugar agarró la joya que había dejado en el suelo y la examino muy cerca.

\- Es una Gema del Alma – contestó Kyubey a su pregunta no formulada – Con ella podrás transformarte en una puella magi para luchar contra las brujas. Además puedes usarla como rastreador – la gema brillo y se colocó como un anillo en el dedo de Wanda – Debes tener cuidado ya que cada vez que uses tu magia, la gema se ensombrecerá. Cuando destruyas a una bruja, esta soltará una Semilla del sufrimiento que limpiará la gema.

\- En ese caso empezaré esta noche.

\- Espera un momento, no puedes salir por ahí a pelearte con monstruos sin un plan – se quejó Bianca

\- No te ofendas Bianca pero por hoy ya tengo suficiente con tus planes – Bianca miró a Trisha en busca de apoyo

\- Yo también voy Wanda – dijo Trisha ante el asombro de Bianca

\- Mientras no estorbes me parece bien – masculló ella

Trisha se mordió la lengua para no contestar pero deseo volver a tener ese cojín en las manos para lanzárselo a Wanda a la cabeza. Incluso aunque Trisha sabía que la chica no era tan mala como parecía, sus malas formas estaban empezando a sacarla de quicio. Eso y su presunto desinterés por absolutamente todo lo que la rodeaba. Wanda saltó hacia el jardín por la ventana dejándolas solas.

\- Bueno sobre tu deseo… - empezó Bianca

\- Señorita Engel no se ofenda pero es mi deseo. Creo que debo ser yo quien lo decida. – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo sé, no me malinterpretes – sonrió – Es solo que sería un desperdicio si lo gastas en algo que no resulte beneficioso para todas.

\- Pediré algo que desee de verdad. Pero no se preocupe, sigo interesada en formar parte de la patrulla – dijo mientras se marchaba.

Bianca suspiró pensando en cómo iba a explicar a toda la servidumbre lo que había pasado. Pero siempre le podía echar la culpa a un despiste médico. Lo peor iba a ser su padre. Pensar en él le hizo sentirse mal pero sabía que Wanda no hubiese accedido a sus planes si no hacía algo drástico. Algunas veces su amiga era demasiado cabezota.

Trisha caminó hacia su casa en silencio mientras Wanda y Kyubey se iban a la casa de la chica. Cuando llego pudo observar que ninguno de sus padres habían llegado todavía de trabajar. Se sentó en la cocina pensando en que deseo podría pedir y en su mente se empezó a formar una idea. Estaba harta de mudarse cada dos por tres porque su familia no podía permitirse el ritmo de vida. Trisha no era estúpida, sabía que la culpa la tenía su madre y sus ansias de tener siempre algo nuevo en casa. Pero su padre jamás le diría nada, la quería demasiado, y haría cualquier cosa por tenerla contenta. Trisha se levantó muy decidida, ya sabía que deseo pedir. Justo en ese momento, la silueta de Kyubey se vio a través de la ventana.

En casa de Wanda, la chica cenaba cuando Kyubey apareció sentándose junto a ella. La criatura observó cómo Wanda tenía el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo y murmuraba entre mordisco y mordisco.

\- Parece que la señorita Bianca suele utilizarte a menudo para conseguir sus propósitos – comentó Kyubey

\- ¿A menudo? Lo hace siempre – se encogió de hombros – Pero lo cierto es que eso me da igual. Verás nuestra relación es un poco complicada pero como eres bastante inteligente creo que lo entenderás – de su bolsillo sacó un engranaje – Bianca y yo somos como el mecanismo de un reloj. Ella piensa en los movimientos que hay que hacer, las cosas que hay que llevar a cabo, en definitiva, en los planes de ejecución. Por así decirlo es ella quien pone los engranajes en orden. Y yo soy la que se encarga de hacerlos mover, de estar donde se necesita. Si algún engranaje se sale del plan, yo me las arreglo para ajustarlo. Se podría decir que somos algo así como el arma definitiva.

\- ¿El arma definitiva?

\- Se nos ocurrió gracias a "Fausto". Un día nos pusimos a pensar ¿y si en vez de seguir la guía de un diablo, Fausto hubiese seguido las indicaciones de una persona justa? Yo soy Fausto y Bianca es Mefistófeles. – continuó diciendo mientras movía el engranaje entre sus manos – Juntas vamos a cambiar el mundo a mejor. Arreglaremos todas las piezas que no funcionan – suspiró – Supongo que Bianca ya tenía pensado algo sobre las puella magi en algún momento.

\- Si es cierto que se encontró con una es probable – coincidió Kyubey - ¿Entonces no te importa que te utilice?

\- No, cuando uno quiere cambiar el mundo hacen falta algunos sacrificios. Mi libertad es un precio que pago gustosa si el resultado es un mundo mejor – miró con severidad a Kyubey – Pero no me gusta eso de que trate de manipular a otras personas sin que lo sepan. Eso es engaño, y es algo que no me gusta nada.

Wanda se levantó sin decir palabra y se encaminó hacia afuera. La noche estaba despejada sin ninguna nube en el cielo. Wanda caminó tranquilamente hasta la vieja estación de tren donde vio a Trisha esperando.

\- He oído que pensabas empezar a patrullar hoy, así que he decidido unirme – sacó del bolsillo una Gema del Alma naranja.

\- Eres demasiado descarada Trisha – rio Wanda – Un día de estos va a pasarte factura.

Trisha se rio con ella mientras ambas de miraban. Mientras caminaban junto a la vía y Wanda le explicaba sobre cierto túnel donde hacía poco había ocurrido un suicidio en masa, Trisha le agradeció silenciosamente que no preguntase por su deseo. Sabía que para muchos podía parecer estúpido, pero para ella era lo más importante. Llegaron hasta un túnel donde las gemas empezaron a brillar de una forma intensa. Ambas se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación. Wanda suspiró y alzo su gema frente a ella. De esta salió una luz azulada que la cubrió dejando ver su apariencia de puella magi. En su cabeza apareció un gorro de arlequín con rombos azules y violetas y dos cascabeles al final. En su pecho se formó un corsé azul con cordones negros. Una especie de cinturón azul acolchado se ajustó a su cintura y de este salieron unos pantalones rasgados violetas. Encima apareció una chaqueta larga que se abría al a mitad y se unía en el pecho con su Gema del Alma con la forma de un engranaje. Sus zapatos eran también de arlequín de color azul oscuro y con un cascabel en la punta. El cuello estaba cubierto por una gasa con puntas redondas que en el zapato derecho era más larga. En cada una de sus muñecas aparecieron dos brazaletes dorados que se unieron con una extraña burbuja que parecía tener un humo negro dentro. Por último, frente a ella apareció una guadaña de mango dorado con un cascabel en el fondo, en cuya hoja tenía enrollada una cadena. Trisha siguió sus pasos y una luz naranja la envolvió. Su pelo ganó dos pinzas plateadas con la forma de agujas mientras sobre sus hombros aparecía un chal de hilo naranja atado con un lazo de color violeta rosáceo. Bajo el chal llevaba un vestido cuyo top era del mismo color del lazo, con un diseño a rayas. En la cintura le salía un delantal naranja que tenía un acerico con varias agujas clavadas y la Gema del alma con forma de aguja. La falda era de color marrón y constaba de dos capas con gasa entre cada una de ellas. Debajo había unas botas marrones y naranjas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla con plataforma. En su mano apareció una aguja plateada de costura gigante. Ambas se miraron extrañadas por el aspecto que llevaban.

\- Entiendo que tengas ese aspecto porque trabajas en la fábrica y coses muy bien – empezó a decir Wanda – pero… ¿Por qué tengo que ser un arlequín?

\- Te pega bastante – se rió Trisha – Los dos sois muy ridículos cuando queréis

Wanda gruñó algo pero Trisha no le hizo ningún caso y se adelantó hacia el túnel. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando la realidad pareció cambiar a su alrededor. Ambas se quedaron de piedra al encontrarse en un espacio cubierto de railes y trenes abandonados. En el cielo flotaban vías que se entrelazaban formando lazos, corazones y otras formas extrañas. De repente empezaron a aparecer silbatos que andaban solos soltando un horrible silbido, que las rodearon en apenas un pestañeo. Wanda no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar cuando de repente, Trisha cogió unos alfileres de su acerico y los lanzo contra los silbatos, destruyéndolos. Con valentía, Trisha se acercó a los monstruos y comenzó a cortarlos con su aguja gigante. Wanda la miró boquiabierta y se palmeó los mofletes para dejar de mirarla y empezar a actuar. Agarrando la cadena de su guadaña, la separo y empezó a hacerla girar sobre ella. Saltando sobre los silbatos lanzó un latigazo con la cadena mandándolos a volar.

\- Gastareis demasiada magia si os quedáis aquí peleando contra los familiares – Kyubey apareció junto a ellas – Tenéis que buscar a la bruja

\- Quizás sería más fácil si nos dijeses qué está pasando – le ladró Wanda

\- Habéis entrado en la barrera de la bruja, donde viven su familiares – Wanda lo miró sin entender nada

\- No importa Wanda, ya nos lo explicará más tarde – Trisha vio como varios silbatos se acercaban - ¡Stifte Sturm[1]! – gritó mientras lanzaba varias agujas pequeñas como si fuese una lluvia a los enemigos

\- ¿Por qué demonios has gritado eso? – le preguntó Wanda mientras corrían – Queda muy ridículo

\- ¡No es cierto! – Trisha hizo un mohín – Queda muy chulo y tú también deberías hacerlo. Como si fuésemos superheroinas.

\- Ya voy vestida como un maldito payaso, no necesito ir gritando estupideces por ahí.

\- Aguafiestas – Trisha le sacó la lengua – Tú solo inténtalo, te gustará.

\- No soy buena con los nombres – murmuró

Las dos llegaron hasta el final de la vía que caía al vacío en un barranco. Al fondo de este se podía ver una locomotora de colores con un silbato gigante. Debajo del tren salían unas vías que se movían como si fuesen tentáculos. Asintiendo, ambas saltaron hacia el fondo del barranco. Nada más pisar el suelo, la locomotora soltó un estridente silbido que las dejó paralizadas. Sin previo aviso, una de las vías las golpeó, lanzándolas por los aires. Wanda giró en el aire recuperando el equilibrio y se apoyó en la pared para saltar y agarrar a Trisha del brazo. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, Wanda corrió hacia la bruja con su cadena en alto y agarró el silbato con ella. Comenzó a tirar con fuerza tratando de arrancarlo, pero una de las vías se acercó por un lado para golpearla. Trisha apareció a su lado levantando su aguja para defenderla. Las dos saltaron hacia atrás viendo que no podrían acercarse hasta que hiciesen algo con las vías. A Trisha se le ocurrió entonces una idea y se la susurró a Wanda al oído. La chica sonrió con una sonrisa macabra y asintió. Rápidamente, Wanda corrió hacia el otro extremo del barranco y una vez allí comenzó a hacer ruido con sus cascabeles. La bruja se giró hacia ella y comenzó a moverse de forma extraña, soltando silbidos furiosos para tapar el sonido de los cascabeles. Mientras, Trisha sacó uno de los hilos que colgaban de su chal y lo unió a su aguja gigante. Lanzándola como si fuese una pértiga, que empezó a rodear a la bruja

\- ¡Needle Trap[2]! – gritó justo cuando agarró de nuevo la aguja y tiro de ella atando a la bruja- ¡Ahora Wanda!

\- ¡Gericht[3]! – gritó Wanda mientras levantaba su guadaña y partía en dos a la bruja.

Del corte empezaron a surgir miles de sombras que desgarraron a la bruja, deshaciendo la barrera en el proceso. Un extraño objeto plateado con forma circular cayó al lado de ambas.

\- Eso es una Semilla del Sufrimiento – dijo Kyubey – Tenéis que usarla para limpiar vuestras Gemas del Alma

\- Entiendo – Wanda limpió su gema y le pasó la semilla a Trisha

\- Bueno parece que nuestra primera caza ha ido bastante bien – comentó Trisha – Pero Wanda… ¿de verdad que no se te ocurría otro nombre para tu ataque?

\- ¡Te he dicho que soy muy mala para los nombres! – gruñó - ¡Además es solo un corte! ¿Porque tengo que gritar eso cada vez que lo use?

\- No me puedo creer que seas capaz de inventar todos esos escenarios y solo se te ocurra gritar "Corte" como nombre para un ataque.

\- Tú tampoco es que seas muy original con "Tormenta de Alfileres"

Las dos se miraron de forma desafiante evaluándose con la mirada. De repente y para sorpresa de Kyubey, las dos se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

\- Bueno por lo menos tengo que admitir que tu plan era bastante bueno – rio Wanda – Bianca estaría orgullosa.

\- Te imaginas a Bianca lanzando un ataque mientras grita el nombre – ante la imagen las chicas volvieron a reír de nuevo.

\- Pagaría el poco dinero que tengo ahorrado para verlo

\- ¿Dinero ahorrado? – se extrañó Trisha y vio que Wanda se sonrojaba.

\- Si… bueno no es nada más que una estupidez… o por lo menos eso dice Bianca, como ella tiene tanto dinero no lo comprende.

\- Bueno yo no soy la heredera de una rica fábrica así que quizás pueda entenderte.

\- Me gustaría marcharme de esta ciudad – confesó mientras llegaban a la estación y se sentaba – Tengo un dinero ahorrado para irme a la capital y empezar un pequeño teatro

\- ¿Teatro?

\- Me gustaría ser directora de teatro – sonrió – Hacer una obra grandioso que todo el mundo alabe. Una obra capaz de cambiar el corazón de las personas.

\- Eso es muy bonito Wanda – le dijo Trisha – A mí también me gustaría ir a la capital y abrir mi pequeña tienda de costura. No me parece nada estúpido.

\- No es por eso por lo que Bianca lo dice – en sus ojos se podía notar cierta tristeza – Es porque sabe que no puedo dejar esta ciudad.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es por ella?

\- No… bueno quizás en parte, pero sé que Bianca me seguiría a todas partes. Incluso aunque parezca un poco fría, sé que me quiere mucho – desvió un poco la mirada – Es por Gerard

\- ¿Gerard?

\- Es mi hermano mayor – bajó un poco la cabeza – Bueno… era mi hermano

 _Próximo mes: Noche 4: Legado_

* * *

[1] "Tormenta de Alfileres" en alemán

[2] "Trampa Aguja" en alemán

[3] "Corte" en alemán

Bruja

Nombre: Riroy

Naturaleza: Viajera

Descripción: La bruja de los raíles. Nunca se queda mucho tiempo en un sitio ya que le gusta moverse para ver mundo. Por todas las vías por las que pasa deja un rastro que atrae a sus victimas hacia su barrera. Detesta todos los ruidos que no sean del silbato de un tren.

Razón: _"Voy a conectar los sueños de todos construyendo este tren... nada va a impedírmelo... ni siquiera ellos"_

Familiares: Faffuf

Nota de las autoras: Para poder ver los dibujos de Wanda y Trisha, visitad el muro de Cure Moon en Pretty Cure Wiki


	4. Noche 4

**_Noche 4: Legado_**

La habitación estaba llena de papeles y apuntes por todos lados, desperdigados por los suelos. Un chico de pelo negro revuelto dormía a pierna suelta en la cama con unas profundas ojeras. Sin hacer apenas ruido, una niña de apenas unos cuatro años cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de ella y se acercó al chico. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo dormir tan plácidamente.

\- Gerard despierta – le susurró la niña – tienes que estudiar para tus exámenes.

\- ¿Wanda? – el chico se restregó los ojos para ver a su hermana pequeña - ¡Maldición, tengo que ir a trabajar a la fábrica!

\- No hace falta Gerard ya he ido yo – el chico se miró mirando con la boca abierta a Wanda – Tú también necesitas descansar hermano, estudiar y trabajar es algo muy duro sobre todo si también tienes que cuidar de mi – Gerard frunció el ceño y fue a decir algo pero Wanda le corto – Ya sé que no soy ninguna molestia pero me gustaría ayudar en algo. Además, anoche papá y mamá volvieron a discutir así que no pude dormir bien. Por cierto hay que comprar platos, mamá se los tiró todos anoche a papá

\- ¿Otra vez? Es ya la décima en dos semanas – suspiró mientras le revolvía el pelo a Wanda – Gracias por hacer mi trabajo pequeñaja, pero no necesitas preocuparte – sonrió mientras se levantaba – Recuerda que estás ante el gran Gerard, el hombre que un día cambiará el mundo

\- Más bien el hombre que se queda durmiendo todas las mañanas – murmuró

\- ¿Eh? ¿He oído por ahí que alguien se atreve a desafiar al gran Gerard? – rio imitando la voz de un pirata mientras agarraba a Wanda para hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡Para hermano me haces cosquillas! – se quejaba Wanda sin parar de reír.

\- De acuerdo – Gerard la dejó de nuevo en el suelo – Será mejor que me ponga a estudiar ya que el trabajo está hecho. Pero mañana tienes que prometerme que me levantarás. Al fin de al cabo mañana tienes colegio.

Wanda hizo un mohín que no pasó desapercibido ante su hermano. Gerard sabía que a Wanda le costaba mucho socializar con otros niños debido a sus inseguridades. Su hermana tenía siempre demasiado miedo a acercarse a la gente. Revolviendo el pelo de la pequeña, se sentó en su mesa dispuesto a seguir con sus estudios. No podía permitirse dejar sus estudios ahora, jamás se perdonaría el decepcionar a su hermana. Viendo que su hermano iba a ponerse a estudiar, Wanda se escabullo escaleras abajo. Tras la pelea de anoche, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, así que la niña decidió limpiarla. Por la noche, Gerard bajó bostezando para encontrar la cena ya hecha. Sonriendo se sentó con su hermana mientras la regañaba por haber hecho la cena sin avisarle.

\- Soy tu hermano mayor Wanda, se supone que tengo que ser yo quien haga la comida.

\- A mí no me cuesta nada – sonrió la niña cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido en la puerta. Marlene, la madre de Gerard y Wanda apareció dando traspiés por la puerta

\- Maldita sea, la peste está todavía aquí – se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con una botella en la mano – Por tu culpa todo empezó a ir mal, porque demonios no te moriste – lanzó la botella en dirección a Wanda pero Gerard reaccionó apartando a su hermana.

\- ¡Ya basta madre! ¡Vas a hacer daño a Wanda! – Gerard mantuvo a la niña detrás de él.

\- ¡Cállate niñato! Por lo menos tú no me desagradas del todo, pero esa peste – dijo dirigiéndose a Wanda – Lo único bueno que sacó de ella es la paga que su auténtico padre me manda de vez en cuando.

\- Ese dinero debería ser para el bienestar de Wanda, no para tus bebidas – se encaró Gerard

\- Estos críos me ponen enferma – gruñó mientras empujaba a Gerard contra una pared – Si te empeñas en estar al lado de esa niña solo acabarás mal. Atrae la destrucción a todo lo que la rodea.

\- ¡Deja a mi hermano en paz! – Wanda se dirigió a su madre con el cuchillo en alto mientras temblaba de la cabeza los pies

\- ¡Oh, la pequeña peste quiere defender a su adorado hermanito! – la mujer se echó a reír y golpeó a Wanda con el reverso de la mano, mandando el cuchillo lejos – No eres capaz de hacer nada, jamás podrás proteger a nadie.

Antes de que Marlene se acercase más, Gerard se levantó y agarró a Wanda mientras salía corriendo de la casa. En sus brazos, la pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente mientras los gritos de su madre los perseguían. Llegaron hasta la estación abandonada donde Gerard se sentó con su hermana en brazos. Dejó que Wanda llorase un largo rato hasta que la niña se detuvo para mirarlo.

\- Gerard… ¿tú crees que debería haber muerto?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no Wanda! – la abrazó con fuerza – Nunca más vuelvas a decir algo así

\- Pero si mamá y papá me odian, tú eres el único que me trata bien – la niña miró hacia abajo – Los niños del colegio no quieren acercarse a mi porque dicen que soy una bastarda. Ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba hasta que lo miré en un diccionario.

\- Esos niños no son más que unos estúpidos. – dijo Gerard visiblemente molesto – Tú no te preocupes Wanda, yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte. Ya verás, cuando vaya a la capital y consiga un buen puesto me aseguraré de poner las cosas en su sitio. Construiré un mundo donde ninguna niña tenga ni un solo día triste.

\- Gracias hermano, eres el mejor – sonrió acurrucándose en su brazos – Puedo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enfadas? – Gerard asintió - ¿Quién es mi verdadero padre? Mamá solo dice que le manda dinero, y papá me pega cada vez que le pregunto.

\- No vuelvas a preguntarlo otra vez – dijo Gerard muy serio – Lo siento Wanda pero ni siquiera yo sé muy bien quien es – la niña sabía que estaba mintiendo pero no se lo tomó a mal – De todas maneras ese hombre no quiere saber nada de ti, así que nosotros tampoco queremos saber nada de él ¿de acuerdo? – Wanda asintió levemente

Por temor a que su madre siguiese en la casa, Gerard decidió juntar un par de cojines de la vieja estación y dormir dentro del edificio. No era la primera vez que lo hacían y Wanda ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir allí. La niña se quedó dormida enseguida mientras Gerard se quedaba mirando las estrellas desde la ventana. El sol salió de nuevo como cada mañana y Wanda despertó en su cama. Gerard debía de haberla llevado allí en algún momento de la noche. Con cuidado, bajó las escaleras para ver si había alguien más en la casa. Por suerte, tan solo estaba su hermano con el desayuno preparado. Wanda comió con avidez y se preparó para ir a la fábrica pero su hermano la agarró del brazo. Mientras la reprendía de nuevo, Gerard le dijo que su lugar era ir a la escuela no hacer su trabajo. Wanda sabía que no había manera de hacer entender a su hermano que ella prefería mil veces ir a la fábrica a ayudarle con su trabajo que ir al colegio.

\- ¿Lo has entendido Wanda? – le dijo Gerard – Debes disfrutar de tu infancia ahora que puedes – le revolvió el pelo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa – Mira tengo algo para ti. Fue el primer libro que me leí y como tú estás aprendiendo, creo que es justo que sea también tu primero.

\- "Fa-Faus-Fausto" – leyó con dificultad - ¿De qué trata?

\- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma. Cada historia está llena de miles de posibilidades.

Con los ánimos recobrados, Wanda se fue caminando hasta el colegio muy contenta con el libro en las manos. Al llegar vio como todas las niñas hablaban las unas con las otras. Tratando de que nadie se fijase en ella, se sentó en el último pupitre de la sala hundiendo su cara en la primera página del libro. Una tos le interrumpió y vio a unas niñas frente a ellas. Wanda se estrujó las manos atemorizada por las miradas de las niñas.

\- Vaya mira si es la bastarda – rió una de ellas

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto bastarda? ¿Es que en tu casa no te quieren?

\- Seguro que ese estúpido hermano tuyo está deseando que te largues de una vez

\- Solo hay que verte para desear que desaparezcas – las cuatro empezaron a reír

\- Mi-mi hermano no es es-es-estúpido – dijo mirando hacia abajo – Lo-lo sois vosotras

\- ¡Cómo has dicho! – la primera niña la empujó de la silla - ¡Cómo te atreves a contestarme maldito deshecho! ¡Mi padre es uno de los socios del señor Engel, así que más vale que tengas cuidado!

Wanda se mordió el labio sabiendo que no podía hacer nada. Si se atrevía a tocar a esa niña, su hermano volvería a tener problemas y podría perder el trabajo en la fábrica. La profesora entró en la clase y las chicas se retiraron mientras Wanda se sentaba en la mesa con las manos apretadas. En apenas unas horas, las clases terminaron y Wanda echó a correr fuera de la escuela. Al llegar a su casa, no había nadie para recibirla así que Wanda se encerró en su habitación. Cuando Gerard llegó a casa a altas horas de la noche, vio a su hermana hecha un nido en su cama y decidió no molestarla. Al día siguiente, Wanda se marchó hacia el colegio pero nunca llegó a ir. Para que ir a un lugar dónde ni ella quería ir ni la gente la quería allí. Se sentó en la plaza sin saber muy bien que hacer. Si iba a la fábrica se arriesgaba a encontrarse con su hermano. Se le ocurrió entonces empezar a leer aquel libro, pero mientras lo buscaba en su bolsa se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido ¿Cómo era posible? Fue entonces cuando una figura se acercó a ella. Era una niña aproximadamente de su misma edad, de pelo negro bastante largo y unos ojos azules brillantes. En sus manos llevaba el libro de Gerard. Con rapidez, Wanda le arrebató el libro.

\- ¿¡Por qué tienes mi libro!? – exclamó Wanda haciendo que la niña se asustase

\- Yo… lo siento… ayer te lo dejaste y… pensé en cogerlo… para devolvértelo.

\- ¡Oh! – Wanda se sintió fatal al oír a la chica – Lo lamento

\- No importa. Me llamo Bianca – la niña empezó a hacer círculos con el pie – Esto… yo tampoco voy a ir a la escuela hoy… si quieres… podríamos jugar juntas – Wanda levantó una ceja y Bianca empezó a ponerse aún más nerviosa – Quiero decir que si no quieres no pasa nada, pero ya que las dos no tenemos nada que hacer pues he pensado que…

\- Vale – dijo simplemente Wanda

La sonrisa de Bianca se hizo enorme cuando vio a Wanda andando hacia una dirección mientras hacía un gesto para que la siguiera. La siguió hasta que llegaron a una estación de tren abandonada. Una vez allí, Wanda se sentó en el borde de la estación y sacó el libro para empezar a leerlo. Bianca se sentó a su lado sin saber muy bien que hacer. Fue entonces cuando se fijó que Wanda fruncía mucho el ceño mientras movía apenas el dedo por las líneas. Bianca tosió de nuevo y cogió el libro con delicadeza. Con maestría, comenzó a leer en voz alta. Wanda la miró con la boca abierta

\- Llevo aprendiendo a leer desde hacer tiempo – explicó Bianca – Sabes, mi padre me ha dicho que si quiero puedo aprender en casa. Pero me sentiría muy sola, así que he pensado que quizás te gustaría venir a mi casa a aprender.

\- Pero si solo me conoces de un día – se extrañó Wanda

\- Eso no es cierto – Bianca se sonrojó – Tú quizás no te hayas dado cuenta pero te llevo observando mucho tiempo. Tú y yo somos muy parecidas pero por distintos motivos. La gente no te quiere por la condición de tu familia y a mí me tratan con falsedad por el mismo motivo. – Wanda se alejó un poco de ella – Sé que no tienes motivos para confiar en mi pero… yo solo quiero alguien que me valore por quien soy, no por quien es mi familia. Igual que tú.

Wanda miró los ojos azules de la niña y en ellos vio una comprensión que no lograba vislumbrar ni siquiera en su hermano. Bianca era como ella. Nadie la conocía verdaderamente, tan solo se acercaban a ella por su familia, igual que a ella no se acercaban por la suya. Los días pasaron sin apenas darse cuenta dando clases en casa de Bianca, y muy pronto, pudo leer "Fausto" a la misma velocidad que su compañera. No fue hasta la cuarta semana que Wanda no supo quién era el padre de Bianca. Y lo descubrió de una forma un poco extraña, ya que cuando su padre las descubrió a las dos dando clase, indicó a los criados que echasen a Wanda de allí. Cuando la puerta se cerró en sus narices, Wanda se quedó un rato en la puerta esperando que su amiga volviese, pero no lo hizo. De nuevo sin rumbo, Wanda se dirigió a la fábrica.

\- ¡Bianca Engel! – gruñó su padre – Se puede saber qué hacía esa chica aquí. Sabes que esa niña es una bastarda, tiene mala sangre en sus venas.

\- Pero Wanda es mi amiga papá y ella no tiene culpa de nada.

\- Créeme Bianca, conozco al verdadero padre de esa niña, y no te traerá nada bueno conocerla – Bianca apartó la mano de su padre y trató de ir a buscar a su amiga, pero unos criados la agarraron encerrándola en la habitación.

Pasó el día entero llorando sin consuelo mientras Wanda se cuestionaba que hacer a continuación. A la mañana siguiente, Bianca no pudo evitar un gritito de alegría al ver como su amiga se colaba por la ventana de su habitación. Durante varios días, Wanda siguió visitando a Bianca sin que nadie se enterase hasta que el maestro de Bianca desveló que había estado enseñando a dos niñas. El señor Engel montó en cólera pero justo esa tarde Bianca desapareció. Wanda estuvo buscando toda la noche con su hermano a su amiga pero esta no apareció. Fue al día siguiente, cuando Wanda encontró a su amiga en los brazos de una mujer. Bianca jamás le contó que había pasado, pero su padre, asustado porque su desaparición hubiese sido su culpa, le permitió volver a ver a Wanda. Los meses pasaron de una forma apacible hasta que llegó la semana del festival

\- ¿Lo has oído Wanda? Dicen que el Conde vendrá este año también al festival

\- Mi hermano dice que ese hombre es un imbécil. A pesar de tener tanto poder no hace nada para cambiar el mundo

\- Cambiar el mundo… - pensó Bianca – Ese es tu sueño no es así Wanda. Cambiar el mundo con tu hermano y construir un paraíso.

\- Me gustaría poder ayudarle, pero… no sé como

\- Pero yo sí lo sé – dijo Bianca entonces acercándose a ella – Déjame que te guie Wanda. Tú y yo crearemos ese paraíso juntas – Bianca cogió las manos de Wanda – Yo no tengo ningún sueño, pero si ese es el tuyo, haré todo lo posible por cumplirlo. Lo sacrificaré todo solo por ese sueño

\- No quiero que sacrifiques nada – se quejó Wanda – Un paraíso no es tal si se construye con los sacrificios de gente inocente

\- Te equivocas Wanda, nada se puede construir sin un sacrificio.

Wanda dejó pasar la conversación sin querer pensar mucho en ello. Su hermano trabajaba cada día para construir un mundo mejor, pero jamás aceptaría un mundo construido sobre dolor e injusticia. Fue entonces cuando los vio al volver a casa. Un grupo de hombres estaba rodeando a Gerard quien parecía muy nervioso.

\- Les repito que voy a pagarles – decía su hermano – Por favor solo necesito un poco más de tiempo

\- Nuestro tiempo y paciencia se está agotando señor Nacht – dijo el más alto de todos – tiene hasta el festival para pagarnos. Sino… - el hombre se giró para mirarla – ¿esa es su hermana, no es así?

\- No, por favor, dejad a Wanda en paz

\- Eso es su propia decisión señor Nacht, hasta pronto – dijo alejándose

\- Gerard… ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Wanda

\- A ti no te puedo mentir Wanda, estoy metido en un buen lio – explicó sentándose en el portal – Pedí un poco de dinero a ciertas personas para poder seguir pagando las facturas de la escuela. Aunque el señor Engel se encargue de tu educación, todavía tenemos que mantener a otras dos personas más

\- ¡No es justo! Ni papá ni mamá han hecho nunca nada por nosotros, deberías echarlos de aquí.

\- Tú no lo comprendes Wanda. Yo los conocí antes de que tú nacieras. Éramos una familia normal hasta que…

\- Hasta que yo nací – interrumpió ella

\- No es eso Wanda – le revolvió el pelo con cariño – Es solo que sé que hay bondad en ellos. No te preocupes Wanda, conseguiré salir de esto.

La niña vio a su hermano entrar en casa sin creer ni una palabra. Gerard estaba en problemas y no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo, ella lo sabía. Ese era el mayor problema de su hermano, era demasiado buena persona. Para Wanda la solución era tan fácil como echar a sus padres de la casa, pero sabía que Gerard jamás haría algo así. Y quizás tuviese razón y todavía quedaba algo de bondad en sus padres. Se acostó sin cenar con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Al día siguiente se daba lugar el festival y Wanda pasó toda la tarde con Bianca. La gente las miraba con una mezcla de repulsión y admiración. Repulsión por el hecho de que Wanda era una bastarda y admiración por la riqueza de la familia de Bianca. Por la noche, la gente se reunió alrededor de la plaza para prender fuego a la estatua de la bruja. Wanda no supo muy bien porque se marchó de la plaza, ni porque le dijo a Bianca que no la acompañase. Algo en su interior no iba bien y lo sabía. Cuando vio el cuerpo en la puerta de su casa supo que era. Gerard yacía con unos ojos ya vacíos de vida y varias puñaladas en el pecho.

Wanda gritó y su voz resonó en toda la ciudad.

 _Próximo mes: Noche 5: Caída_


	5. Noche 5

**_Noche 5: Caída_**

Wanda miró a su alrededor viendo los familiares rodeándola. Alzó su mano y su muñequera empezó a hincharse. Con un rápido movimiento del brazo, Wanda hizo que la esfera pasase a su mano y la lanzó a sus pies provocando una explosión de humo negro. Apareció justo detrás de los familiares y enarboló la cadena de su guadaña para golpearlos. Los familiares con distintas apariencias de animales de papiroflexia se rasgaron en dos desapareciendo. Una sombra empezó a acercarse a ella por detrás pero Trisha apareció lanzando una lluvia de agujas hacia el brazo de la bruja. Esta tenía la forma de una trompa de elefante con dos aldabas enormes y una especie de tentáculos de papel por debajo. Las agujas clavaron los tentáculos en el suelo mientras Wanda cortaba la bruja por la mitad en un perfecto corte. La barrera se deshizo mientras una semilla caía.

\- Buen trabajo Wanda – comentó Trisha cogiendo la semilla – Cada vez es más sencillo acabar con las brujas

\- No deberías confiarte Trisha, nunca sabemos cuándo aparecerá una fuerte

\- Pero llevamos ya un mes siendo puella magi – sonrió - y de momento no hemos tenido ninguna dificultad. Somos el mejor equipo de chicas mágicas del mundo – Trisha se destransformó y le pasó la semilla a Wanda

\- Parece muy contenta últimamente – Wanda se destransformó cogiendo la semilla al vuelo.

Trisha solo le devolvió una sonrisa tímida mientras volvían al pueblo. En apenas un mes, Trisha y Wanda se habían vuelto inseparables. Una vez superados los primeros miedos de su nueva misión, las dos chicas habían ido acercándose cada vez más. Por la mañana iban juntas al trabajo y Trisha siempre comía en el taller de Wanda. Tras la jornada de trabajo, Trisha solía acompañarla para los preparativos del festival, ayudando con el vestuario. Cuando habían terminado, las dos se dedicaban a hacer patrullas por la ciudad en busca de brujas. Aquella tarde habían terminado antes, así que Wanda decidió ir a visitar a Bianca mientras que Trisha volvía a casa. Sabía que Kyubey probablemente estuviese con ella ya que últimamente ambos se pasaban las tardes juntos, con Bianca preguntando miles de cosas a Kyubey. La chica le saludo desde su escritorio dónde estaba escribiendo en una especie de diario. Kyubey estaba a su lado mirando sus notas con curiosidad. Nada más verla, cerró discretamente el diario y se giró hacia ellas.

\- ¿Qué tal la patrulla Wanda? – sonrió

\- Bastante bien – la chica se sentó en el borde de la mesa – Trisha y yo hemos acabado con la bruja en nada.

\- Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella – susurró Bianca

\- Ella no es como las otras chicas de la ciudad. – dijo Wanda distraída – Trisha es capaz de entenderme.

"Creía que yo era la única que podía entenderte" pensó Bianca mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que quizás estaba exagerando un poco las cosas pero desde que Trisha había aparecido notaba a Wanda más distante. No era que Trisha le cayese mal, al contrario, le parecía una chica bastante inteligente. Pero lo que no le gustaba era que pasase tanto tiempo con Wanda. Poco a poco Bianca empezaba a conocer todos los entresijos del mundo de las puella magi y ya tenía varios deseos pensados. Su corazón le decía que cuanto antes pidiese el deseo, Wanda y ella volverían a ser tan cercanas como antes. Pero Bianca no era precisamente conocida por seguir los dictados de su corazón. Desde que era pequeña, su padre le había enseñado a usar siempre la razón. Quizás por eso admiraba tanto a Wanda, que era capaz de seguir sus impulsos sin pensarlo. En esos momentos su razón le aconsejaba esperar un poco más. Un deseo era algo muy importante además había algo que no llegaba a comprender de la puella magi. Según sus observaciones, incluso aunque ni Wanda ni Trisha hubiesen usado magia en ese día, la Gema del Alma parecía oscurecerse un poco. Cuando se lo había preguntado a Kyubey este solo había contestado que las chicas mágicas siempre usaban mágica incluso sin darse cuenta. Bianca decidió desviar su pensamiento de esas preguntas y le pasó unos bocetos a Wanda.

\- El escenario está ya listo – le explicó con una sonrisa – Parece ser que el Conde vendrá también este año.

\- ¿Por qué siempre dices eso todos los años? – preguntó entonces Wanda de una forma brusca – Todos los años siempre lo sueltas como si esperases que reaccionase de alguna forma.

\- No es eso Wanda – hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia – Es solo que siempre me ha parecido extraño que alguien tan importante venga todos los años a un festival. Además… todos los años pasa lo mismo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- El Conde siempre está mirándote ¿nunca te has dado cuenta? – Wanda desvió la mirada sin saber muy bien qué contestar – No importa – sonrió Bianca desviando el tema – De todas maneras le he dicho a Kyubey que empiece a pasear por la ciudad para buscar más chicas

\- ¿Cómo? – se extrañó Wanda

\- Bueno de momento Trisha y tú estáis haciendo un buen trabajo, pero tenemos que empezar a buscar más chicas para extender la patrulla.

\- Alto ahí un momento – dijo Wanda muy seria – Esto no es juego Bianca. Es cierto que de momento no hemos tenido ningún problema pero eso no significa que no lo tengamos en un futuro. No pienso dejar que ninguna chica más se ponga en peligro. Trisha y yo estamos bien solas.

\- Pero creía que estabas de acuerdo con mi idea – Bianca frunció el ceño – Recuerdas, formar una patrulla de chicas mágicas que cambien el mundo. Así podríamos cumplir nuestro deseo.

\- ¡Ese nunca ha sido tu deseo! – estalló Wanda – Era el deseo de mi hermano y mío ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tratar de meterte en todos los rincones de mi vida?

\- ¡Te recuerdo que sin mi jamás habrías podido llegar tan lejos Wanda! ¿Quién fue la que te acogió aquella noche? ¿Quién costeo el entierro de Gerard? ¿Quién te ayudó a acabar con sus asesinos? ¡Yo! ¡Siempre he sido yo! – le gritó Bianca - ¡Soy lo único que tienes y lo sabes! ¡La única que siempre te ha aceptado a pesar de que fueses una bastarda!

Bianca sabía lo que venía a continuación pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo en esquivar el puñetazo de Wanda. La chica cayó de rodillas por el golpe mientras Wanda se giraba para marcharse. Bianca trató de detenerla pero se detuvo al ver algo goteando en los ojos de Wanda. Se quedó ahí sentada mientras miraba a su amiga alejarse.

Al día siguiente, Wanda tenía unas profundas ojeras en el taller. A pesar de los intentos de Trisha por entablar una conversación, Wanda solo emitía gruñidos y maldiciones. Trisha volvió al trabajo dejando a Wanda con sus preocupaciones. Nada más entrar a los telares notó la mirada de Viveka y sus amigas en la espalda. Desde que salía con Wanda, Viveka había intentado por mil maneras acercarse a ella, pero Trisha simplemente no quería saber nada de ellas. No tenía nada en contra de las tres chicas y era cierto que habían sido muy simpáticas con ella, pero Trisha sabía que Viveka solo buscaba acercarse a Wanda. El timbre de la fábrica sonó anunciando el final de la jornada. Trisha esperó a Wanda en la salida, y ya de lejos podía oírla murmurando.

\- Te has peleado con Bianca verdad – rio Trisha

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Soy muy observadora, además no creo que haya nada más que te pueda molestar que algo relacionado con ella

\- Ayer… nos enfadamos un poco y… las dos dijimos cosas que de verdad no pensamos – confesó

\- ¿Y eso es todo? Las amigas pelean todo el rato Wanda, lo importante es que después os disculpéis la una con la otra

Wanda asintió todavía perdida en sus pensamientos. Sabía que no era culpa de Bianca que ella hubiese reaccionado así. Lo cierto era que había notado desde algún tiempo que el Conde siempre la miraba en el festival. Eso la ponía muy incómoda sobre todo desde la muerte de Gerard. Justo el año después de su muerte, el Conde se había acercado a Wanda ofreciéndole una plaza en un internado para estudiar. La chica se había extrañado mucho pero el hombre había comentado que el señor Engel la había recomendado. Wanda sabía que eso no era posible ya que ni ella ni el señor Engel se llevaban demasiado bien, así que denegó la oferta. Sin embargo, todos los años el Conde se le acercaba para proponerle lo mismo y Wanda todavía seguía sin saber la razón. Y aquello la molestaba mucho. Sobre todo porque Bianca sí sabía saber el porqué. En la nave donde se hacían las preparaciones para el festival, Wanda empezó, con ayuda de Trisha y algunos otros voluntarios, a montar el escenario de Bianca. Finalmente se había decidido que "Fausto" iba a ser la obra de ese año. Incluso Trisha iba a hacer de Margaret. Wanda se mordió el labio mientras miraba los planos de su amiga y decidió que nada más terminar iría a casa de Bianca a disculparse. Trisha la acompañó como siempre a la mansión. Una vez allí, Wanda tocó varias veces a la ventana pero esta no se abrió. Trisha a iba a proponerse que se marchasen y viniesen en otro momento pero entonces Wanda puso la mano en la ventana.

\- Lo siento – dijo simplemente

\- Yo también – la ventana se abrió para dejar ver a Bianca detrás de las cortinas – No debí haber dicho esas cosas.

\- Ni yo haber reaccionado de esa forma… Sé que sabes la verdad, pero me la ocultas porque no quieres que sufra – suspiró mientras Trisha y ella se metían en la habitación – No me gusta mucho la ida de la patrulla pero… si tú y Trisha pensáis que es buena idea meter a otras chicas en esto… Acepto.

\- ¡Eso es genial Wanda! – exclamó Trisha – Bianca puede ser el cerebro del grupo y tú serás la líder. Yo puedo ser la veterana amigable y…

\- Un momento – dijo Wanda molesta – Acepto con una condición – se giró hacia Bianca – Solo acepto si tú no te conviertes en una puella magi.

\- ¿Es negociable?

\- No – dijo muy seria – No puedo permitir que mi mejor amiga se meta en un asunto tan peligroso.

\- Eso no es posible – la cortó Bianca – Si tú te pones en peligro, yo también.

Wanda refunfuñó y trató de decir algo pero se rindió antes de empezar. No valía la pena razonar con Bianca.

\- Además me gustaría preguntarte algo Wanda – la chica la miró extrañada - ¿Te importaría dejarme tu Gema del Alma para estudiarla?

Wanda se encogió de hombros y se quitó el anillo para acercárselo a Bianca. Este se transformó en la gema que Bianca sostuvo en sus manos. Trisha y Wanda se levantaron para marcharse mientras Wanda comentaba que iría por la mañana a por la gema. Kyubey apareció entonces fuera de la casa de Bianca y Wanda lo saludo mientras caminaba con Trisha. Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo se paró por completo y cayó como un fardo. Trisha pegó un grito y agarró a Wanda tratando de reanimarla.

\- Esta… está muerta – vio Trisha horrorizada

\- Rápido hay que llevarla con su gema del alma de nuevo – advirtió Kyubey.

Trisha echó a Wanda a su espalda y corrió de vuelta a la casa. Apenas hubo entrando en la habitación cuando Wanda se despertó como si no hubiese pasado nada.

\- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? – dijo restregándose los ojos

\- ¡Estabas muerta! ¡No tenías pulso y no te movías!

\- Kyubey – Bianca se giró hacia la criatura - ¿podrías hacer el favor de explicárnoslo?

\- Es muy simple – dijo Kyubey – El cuerpo humano es demasiado frágil para llevar a cabo una misión como la de las puella magi, por eso, cuando se hace un contrato, el alma de la chica se separa del cuerpo y se transforma en una Gema del Alma. De esa forma, pueden aguantar varios golpes que de otra forma serían mortales.

\- Eso… quiere decir que… - la cara de Trisha se volvió pálida

\- En el momento en el que haces el contrato tu cuerpo es ya solo un recipiente – comentó Wanda – se podría decir que somos una especie de zombis – soltó una carcajada

\- No tienes gracia Wanda – le reprendió Bianca – Así que es por eso que las chicas mágica gastan magia incluso sin saberlo. Necesitan mantener su cuerpo.

Una luz iluminó la habitación entonces mientras Trisha se transformaba. Usando su aguja gigante, apuntó a Kyubey a la garganta.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a hacernos eso! Devuelve mi alma a mi cuerpo

\- Eso no puede hacerse, una vez que el contrato ha sido realizado no hay vuelta atrás

\- Tranquilizaos un poco – Wanda se levantó – Tampoco es para tanto Trisha. Si lo piensas bien, no se siente diferente el tener el alma en otro sitio.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila respecto a eso?

\- Es cuestión de perspectiva – se encogió de hombros – Te aconsejó que hagas lo mismo y no le des tantas vueltas.

Sin mediar ni una sola palabra más, Wanda cogió su gema para usarla de nuevo como anillo y agarró a Kyubey por el cuello. Se marchó con él mientras Trisha y Bianca la miraban todavía extrañadas. En su casa, Wanda puso a Kyubey en una silla mientras se sentaba frente a él en otra silla.

\- Creí haberte dicho que no me gustaba que me engañasen.

\- No creo que te haya engañado en cualquier momento. Ninguna preguntasteis nada sobre el asunto – dijo Kyubey

\- Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez Kyubey, pero te lo advierto, si vuelvo a descubrir que nos has ocultado algo importante, te cortare en mil pedazos y haré un estofado contigo

Wanda se marchó a su habitación no sin antes dirigir una mirada de aviso a Kyubey. Mientras tanto, en casa de Trisha, la chica estaba tumbada en su cama mirando su gema. Pensar que su alma estaba atrapada en aquella especie de joya le daba vueltas al estómago. Como podía ahora mirar a sus padres con ese cuerpo inerte. Era como si solo fuese una marioneta. Trisha se acercó entonces a la puerta y miró desde allí como sus padres estaban en el salón. Desde que había pedido su deseo, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a pelearse y parecía ser que su madre había rebajado sus impulsos de compra. Fue entonces cuando Trisha los escuchó hablar. De momento la conversación solo había tratado de nimiedades pero ahora la madre de Trisha le preguntaba algo a su marido. La mujer parecía estar comentando algo sobre un vestido que había visto en cierta tienda. Cuando comento el precio, la cara del hombre decayó pero volvió a recomponerla en una sonrisa diciéndole que haría todo lo posible por comprarlo. Trisha frunció el ceño extrañada. Aquello no tendría que estar pasando, supuestamente su madre tenía que dejar sus caprichos atrás ¿Acaso su deseo no estaba funcionando?

Al día siguiente, Wanda salió tarde hacia la fábrica. Esperaba que a Trisha no le hubiese importado que se tomase unas horas libres pero necesitaba pensar seriamente lo de la patrulla. Conociendo ahora la verdad sobre las gemas, Wanda no estaba segura de querer seguir adelante con el plan de Bianca y Trisha. Sabía que las dos estaban muy seguras del supuesto éxito de la patrulla, pero había algo que no terminaba de gustarle a Wanda. Su sorpresa fue bastante grande cuando encontró a Bianca en la plaza mirando hacia todos lados.

\- ¡Wanda! – Bianca se acercó a ella - ¿Te has enterado?

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- El padre de Trisha, ha tenido un accidente – le dijo – Parece ser que una máquina se le cayó encima. El médico dice que no podrá volver a andar – Bianca parecía muy afectada – Lo peor es que no encuentran a Trisha por ningún lado.

Wanda maldijo por lo bajo y junto a Bianca, ambas se pusieron a buscar por toda la ciudad. Ya estaba haciéndose de noche cuando decidieron ir a buscar a un último lugar. La estación. Wanda no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio una chica de pelo rubio sentada, pero en cambio Bianca comenzó a quedarse un poco atrás notando algo raro en la actitud de Trisha.

\- ¡Trisha! – Wanda se puso a su lado - ¿Dónde te habías metido? Todos están muy preocupados por ti. Escucha sé que es una situación muy difícil pero estoy segura de que vais a poder superarla.

\- El señor Engel va a darnos una ayuda – susurró – Es suficiente dinero para que no tengamos que preocuparnos por eso nunca más… yo… desee que mi familia nunca volviese a tener problemas económicos… y se ha cumplido

\- Trisha escucha…

\- ¡No! – la chica apartó la mano de Wanda – Es mi culpa, todo es culpa de este estúpido deseo. – se giró mirándolas con odio – Pero es culpa vuestra también. Si no os hubiese hecho caso jamás habría pedido este deseo.

\- Ni Wanda ni yo te obligamos en ningún momento a hacer nada, fue por tu propia voluntad – dijo Bianca

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú siempre tienes que saberlo todo! La elegante señorita Engel, con riqueza y todo lo que quiera tener a su alcance. Tú no sabes nada sobre pasar hambre, no sabes nada sobre tener que estar días y días sin nada que llevarte a la boca – le gritó

\- Haz el favor de calmarte Trisha estoy segura de que podemos encontrar una solución y… - empezó a decir Bianca.

\- No la hay – dijo Wanda entonces – Si quieres odiarnos, hazlo – miró a Trisha fijamente – si echarnos la culpa te hace sentir mejor, adelante – se acercó a ella – Pero no te atrevas a culparte por desear un futuro para tu familia, no te atrevas a maldecir un deseo en el que pusiste toda tu alma.

\- Wanda – una lágrima cayó de la mejilla de Trisha mientras esta elevaba su mano dejando ver su gema del alma negra – esta vez ni siquiera tú puedes salvarme.

Wanda y Bianca abrieron mucho los ojos al ver la gema pues ambas sabían que debería estar limpia. La gema comenzó a temblar y estalló en mil pedazos provocando una potente onda expansiva que las arrastró hacia atrás. Todo se convirtió en un torbellino de energía que destruyó la estación. Wanda se levantó con dificultad mientras Bianca hacía lo mismo. Ambas reconocieron enseguida la barrera de una bruja formada por maniquíes, agujas y distintos tipos de tela. El lugar entero parecía un collage absurdo de telas y cintas por todos lados. Cuando vio que unos familiares con apariencia de maniquís con cabeza de alfiler se acercaban, Wanda se transformó en un instante. Bianca se subió a su espalda y la puella magi salto para esquivar a los familiares. En ese momento su prioridad era encontrar a Trisha y descubrir que había sido aquella explosión. No tuvo que ir muy lejos hasta que pudo observar a la bruja. Esta tenía la forma de una muñeca de trapo con un vestido victoriano. Sin embargo, la bruja no tenía ni cabeza ni manos ya que están habían sido sustituidas por tijeras. A los pies de la bruja, enredada en telas, Wanda pudo ver a Trisha. Cogiendo uno de los cascabeles de su zapato, Wanda lo tiró hacia el otro lado. El cascabel produjo ondas sonoras que atrajeron a la bruja mientras Wanda agarraba a Trisha. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a llevársela de allí, la bruja se giró bruscamente lanzando varias tijeras en su dirección. Wanda las apartó con su guadaña mientras cargaba a Trisha al hombro. Saltó hacia atrás para dejarla con Bianca mientras se ponía en posición de batalla. Fue entonces cuando Bianca lo dijo.

\- Wanda – Bianca sollozó – Trisha ya no… ya no respira.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Tenía su gema en la mano, no ha podido desmayarse sin más

\- No la tienes Wanda, su gema no está por ningún sitio.

\- Es normal que su cuerpo ya no reaccione – una voz habló detrás de ellas – Es lo que pasa cuando una Gema del Alma se rompe.

\- Kyubey – Wanda lo miró - ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Trisha?

\- Lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos Wanda. Aunque quizás no estés mirando en la dirección correcta. Esto – Kyubey señaló el cuerpo de Trisha – solo era el recipiente de Trisha. Ella – señaló a la bruja – es Trisha

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Creí haberte avisado que te pasaba si nos engañabas

\- Me dijiste que no te gustaba que te engañasen, pero en ningún momento me pediste que te dijese si te ocultaba algo más. El poder de los sentimientos de una chica en edad de crecimiento es enorme – explicó Kyubey – Cuando una puella magi cae en la desesperación, su gema se contamina hasta formar una Semilla del Sufrimiento. De esa forma podemos recoger una gran cantidad de energía.

\- Espera, lo que quieres decir es que…

\- Las puella magi se transforman en brujas – completó Bianca

 _Próximo mes: Noche 6: El deseo de Bianca_

Bruja 1

Nombre: Praffle Manor

Naturaleza: Reflexiva

Descripción: La bruja de la papiroflexia. Su forma cambia constantemente mientras piensa en los distintos animales que tanto le gustan pero siempre mantiene sus tentáculos de papel para modelar a sus familiares.

Razón: _"Él me enseñó a hacer animalitos de papel, dijo que así no me sentiría sola."_

Familiares: Gromelia

Bruja 2

Nombre: Costurina

Naturaleza: Tejedora

Descripción: La bruja de la costura. Adora tejer miles de trampas para los humanos en su barrera. Es muy tenaz a la hora de acabar con los intrusos que deambulan por su barrera. Como no le gusta estar sola sus familiares suelen recoger los cadáveres para que la bruja los vista con sus diseños.

Razón: _"Quería que mi familia estuviese unida de nuevo, no pensé que mi deseo fuera a estropearla"_

Familiares: Wandimo


	6. Noche 6

**_Noche 6: El deseo de Bianca_**

El cuerpo de Wanda se quedó congelado ante las palabras de Kyubey mientras observaba como los familiares recogían el cuerpo de Trisha. Todo a su alrededor parecía estar cubierto de un extraño zumbido que no la dejaba moverse. Notó las manos de Bianca en sus hombros y vio a su amiga tratando de decirle algo pero su voz no le llegó. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de la bruja que se movía dando saltitos en la barrera, como haciendo una danza macabra. La criatura tomó el cuerpo de Trisha y comenzó a cortarlo con sus extremidades en forma de tijera. Dejó caer los restos que fueron recogidos por los familiares. Estos cosieron de nuevo el cuerpo decorándolo con distintas telas y cintas de la barrera, dejándolo a los pies de la bruja. Los familiares entonces se giraron mirándolas a ellas y comenzaron a correr en su dirección. Bianca, viendo que Wanda estaba demasiado trastornada, cogió una de las agujas que estaban hundidas en el suelo y la sacó para tratar de defenderse. Golpeó a un par de maniquís que se acercaban pero estos empezaron a rodearla. Nerviosa, tropezó hacia atrás, perdiendo la aguja. Los maniquíes la agarraron por las piernas y comenzaron a arrastrarla.

\- ¡No! – gritó - ¡Dejadme! – trató de liberarse pero no pudo - ¡Kyubey escucha, ya he pensado un deseo! ¡Yo deseo que…!

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más los maniquíes fueron cortados por la mitad por la guadaña de Wanda. Bianca fue incapaz de ver la cara de su amiga mientras esta se adelantaba como un rayo hacia los familiares. Bianca solo había visto a Wanda pelear como puella magi una vez, pero hasta ella se daba cuenta de que este no era su estilo habitual. La chica movía su guadaña con gestos peligrosos y llenos de rabia, destrozando todo lo que se ponía en su paso. Un grupo bastante grande de familiares empezó a acercarse pero Wanda lanzo una de sus esferas negras para atraparlos. Alzándolos en el aire, cortó la esfera en miles de pedazos. Wanda resopló y comenzó a acercarse a la bruja a paso lento, arrastrando la guadaña. La bruja la golpeó con una de sus tijeras lanzándola contra una madeja enorme. La criatura saltó entonces sobre ella y bajó una de las tijeras con intención de cortarle la cabeza. Wanda levantó la guadaña parando el brazo de la bruja. Lentamente, se levantó con dificultad y sin previo aviso comenzó a reírse como una loca. La bruja giró sobre sí misma y la golpeó con una patada en la cara. El cuerpo de Wanda voló hacia el otro lado de la sala mientras esta no paraba de reírse. Se levantó con un hilillo de sangre resbalándole por la mejilla. La bruja comenzó a abrir y cerrar las tijeras con furia y se lanzó a atacarla. Wanda saltó a la misma vez y echó hacia atrás su guadaña. La hoja rasgada se hizo más grande y con una voltereta en el aire, Wanda cortó un brazo de la bruja. Esta emitió una especie de chillido y se alejó lanzando su otro brazo contra Wanda. La tijera le rozó el brazo abriendo un corte profundo pero la chica no pareció notarlo. Cogiendo carrerilla, Wanda se abalanzó contra la bruja con la guadaña en alto. Sus manos parecieron vacilar un segundo observando a la bruja, antes de bajar para cortarla en dos.

\- ¡STIRB[i]! – gritó con furia

La bruja se dividió en dos mitades y la barrera comenzó a disolverse como si fuese humo. Bianca se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a su amiga, cuya risa todavía podía oírse por lo bajo. Wanda cayó de rodillas y alzó el rostro al cielo, mostrando su cara manchada de sangre y lágrimas.

\- ¡La he matado! ¿Lo has visto Bianca? La he cortado en dos mitades – soltó una carcajada macabra – Ella dijo que no podía salvarla y era verdad ¿no es divertido?

\- Wanda por favor escúchame, tienes que calmarte – Bianca trató de acercarse a ella

\- ¡¿Calmarme?! – le apartó la mano de un manotazo - ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡Mírame Bianca! Estas hablando con una chica condenada a la muerte. Si mi destino es convertirme en una bruja y destrozar el mundo, ¿qué sentido tiene continuar esta obra sin sentido? El telón debe caer y yo seré arrastrada por ese cruel destino. – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas – Y aun así, espero todavía a que me digas que tienes algún plan maravilloso para solucionar esto. Porque ¿sabes qué? No quiero morir – Bianca la abrazó con fuerza – Todavía me quedan tantas cosas por hacer. Quería que Trisha viese el festival por primera vez pero… ya no va a poder.

Wanda comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Bianca mientras esta trataba de contener las lágrimas. El ver el cuerpo de su amiga temblando por la tristeza, Bianca echó a llorar también. Pasado un tiempo, ambas se levantaron secándose las lágrimas.

\- El cuerpo… - empezó a decir Wanda.

\- No está – explicó Bianca con una mirada triste – La bruja…

\- Lo sé… si tan solo hubiese sido más rápida.

\- Es normal Wanda, no es culpa tuya – su amiga asintió levemente destransformándose - ¿están mejor tus heridas?

\- Soy una puella magi, un par de heridas no son nada para mí – sonrió hacia un lado mientras ambas empezaban a andar hacia la ciudad.

\- Wanda… si te digo que con mi deseo puedo salvarte, a ti y a todas las futuras puellas magi…. ¿me apoyarás?

\- Ahora mismo estoy muy cansada para pensar en eso.

\- Lo entiendo pero… solo pensaba que si encontraba una forma me gustaría seguir con lo de la patrulla. A Trisha le hacía mucha ilusión.

\- Trisha… – suspiró Wanda visiblemente agotada - Haz lo que quieras Bianca, de todas maneras no creo que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión. Pero prométeme que te lo pensaras varias veces. – Las chicas llegaron a la mansión y Bianca se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Wanda caminó hacia su casa con la mano metida en el bolsillo. Sus dedos jugaron con la semilla que había dejado caer la bruja que había sido Trisha. La sacó observando los dibujos del cascaron mientras abría la puerta. Se quedó parada en su salón al ver una figura blanca que movía la cola.

\- Tienes valor para mostrarte aquí después de lo que has hecho – dijo Wanda – Eso tengo que admitírtelo.

\- No veo que haya hecho nada malo – explicó Kyubey – Ninguna me pregunto nada sobre la verdadera naturaleza de las puella magi – saltó para subirse a la mesa para mirar a Wanda a los ojos – Aun así no quiero que por ese motivo haya problemas entre nosotros Wanda, tú tienes un gran potencial. – Wanda pasó de largo como si no estuviese ahí – Wanda espera, escúchame.

\- Kyubey, Kyubey, Kyubey – lo reprendió como a un niño pequeño – Deberías saber que a los muertos no se les escucha.

En apenas unos segundos, Wanda se transformó y cortó a la criatura en dos mitades, rompiendo mitad de su salón en el proceso.

\- No deberías ser tan impulsiva – le dijo una voz desde atrás – Matarme no te servirá de nada.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – frente a ella apareció otro Kyubey que comenzó a comerse las cenizas del otro.

\- Tengo miles de clones – explicó – Cada vez que uno muere, me alimento de su materia orgánica.

\- Eso es asqueroso.

\- No es diferente a lo que hacéis vosotros – contestó Kyubey – Cuando enterráis un cuerpo, este se degrada hasta formar parte de la tierra que alimenta las plantas que coméis y dais a la carne que usáis.

\- ¡Cállate! – Wanda lo cortó de nuevo con furia.

\- Podrías… - otro Kyubey apareció por la derecha pero Wanda lo atacó de nuevo

\- … por favor… - Wanda agarró la cabeza del nuevo Kyubey y la estampó contra la pared.

\- … parar… - la guadaña le rasgó el estómago antes de poder decir nada más.

\- … de una… - Wanda lo encerró en una esfera negra que le hizo explotar.

\- …. vez. – Kyubey espero hasta que Wanda se destransformó – Gracias.

\- No te creas que lo he hecho por ti. – miró su Gema del Alma – Ya está suficientemente oscura, no necesitó gastar más magia.

\- Deberías usar la semilla que has recogido hoy entonces.

\- La semilla de Trisha. – Wanda la apretó tanto en la mano que un hilillo de sangre salió de su mano – Preferiría no hacerlo.

\- Si no vas a usarla deberías dármela, así no habrá peligro de que la bruja vuelva a aparecer.

\- Creía que eso era lo que querías – Wanda cogió una silla para sentarse pero descubrió que las había roto todas, así que se sentó en el suelo. – Llenar el mundo de brujas y destruirlo.

\- Eso no tendría ningún sentido. – replicó Kyubey – El verdadero motivo es la entropía. – Wanda puso una cara extraña dejando claro que no sabía a qué se refería – En el universo, hay una gran cantidad de energía que se pierde y que provoca un desequilibrio. Para solucionar esto, mi raza viajo por el universo hasta encontrar a los humanos. – Wanda de repente vio cómo su habitación desparecía para mostrar imágenes flotantes – Nos sorprendimos mucho al principio ya que nuestra raza no tiene emociones. Pero descubrimos que es gracias a esas emociones a las que podemos contrarrestar la pérdida de energía. – unas chicas empezaron a aparecer frente a Wanda – Así fue como se crearon las puella magi. A cambio de un deseo, el alma de una chica es extraída de su cuerpo hasta el momento en el que se sume en la desesperación y se transforma en lo que llamamos bruja, liberando una energía que estabiliza el universo. – las visiones acabaron volviendo a mostrar el salón de Wanda.

\- Ya veo. – Wanda se rascó la barbilla de forma pensativa – Debo decir que te respeto por tratar de salvar el universo si eso es cierto, pero no apruebo tus métodos. Eso no cambia el hecho de que te aprovechas de los sueños de chicas inocentes y las engañas. Eso no puedo perdonártelo Kyubey. – le lanzó una severa mirada – Dado que no sirve de nada librarse de ti, quiero que a partir de ahora estés en todo momento a mi lado. No voy a dejar que transformes a ninguna otra chica más sin mi consentimiento.

\- De acuerdo. – contestó Kyubey – Como ya te he dicho antes, estoy muy interesado en ti Wanda, tienes un gran potencial.

La chica hizo una mueca desagradable y ser marchó a dormir. En su sueño, Wanda corría por un desierto perseguida por el ruido de un reloj. Una figura con la forma de Trisha se encontraba a lo lejos, y Wanda trató de alcanzarla pero esta se desvaneció en el aire. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de un reloj de arena. Este estaba suspendido en la nada por una mano blanca desde arriba. La mano soltó el reloj y este se precipitó rompiéndose en mil pedazos con Wanda dentro. La chica se despertó con un sobresalto. Una mano le ofreció un vaso de agua y descubrió a su amiga sentada en el borde de su cama.

\- Siempre te despiertas con la boca seca cuando tienes una pesadilla – explicó Bianca alcanzándole el vaso.

\- Gracias – contestó Wanda todavía un poco dormida - ¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¿Y qué hora es?

\- Espero que no te importe que te haya dejado dormir un poco más – sonrió – Ayer fue un día muy duro.

\- Maldita sea Bianca tengo que ir a trabajar – se levantó y empezó a vestirse saltando sobre su pantalón – y luego tengo que organizar la obra del festival.

\- Le he dicho a la gente de la fábrica que hoy te tomabas el día libre. Además la reunión para el festival ya se ha hecho, todos los actores han sido elegidos.

\- He dormido casi todo el día. - comprendió Wanda mirando el reloj – Gracias por la ayuda Bianca, pero la próxima vez llámame antes de tomar decisiones imprudentes.

Su amiga solo se rio ante su comentario y le arregló los botones de la camisa mal abotonados. Wanda refunfuñó por lo bajo como si fuese una niña pequeña. Un recuerdo vino a su mente y se puso a buscar a Kyubey por todos lados, pero la criatura había desaparecido durante su sueño. Wanda gritó un improperio que asusto a Bianca mientras le explicaba lo ocurrido la otra noche. Su amiga trató de tranquilizarla pero sabía que Wanda no se sentiría tranquila hasta encontrar a Kyubey y asegurarse de que no estaba convenciendo a nadie para hacer el contrato. Ambas se marcharon a la ciudad para buscar a Kyubey. Buscaron por las calles principales y los alrededores de la fábrica. A lo lejos vieron a las tres chicas de las que alguna vez había hablado Trisha. Wanda creyó recordar que una de ellas era una especie de admiradora suya, y se entristeció. Adelantándose a Bianca, se acercó a las chicas. La que estaba en el centro, una pelirroja de pelo cardado, se quedó mirándola de hito en hito.

\- Vosotras sois las amigas de Trisha ¿no es así?

\- Bueno, normalmente solo hablamos en los turnos de descanso de la fábrica y cuando se viene con nosotras al volver a casa… - empezó a decir Viveka – Pero lo cierto es que yo sí la considero una amiga.

\- Trisha es una chica muy amable y considerada – añadió Dama.

\- Sí, además es bastante sincera y eso me gusta – dijo Bluma.

\- Entiendo – se quedó mirándolas un largo rato hasta que se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse – Gracias por cuidar de ella.

Bianca no dijo nada cuando Wanda volvió a su lado pero le cogió la mano y la apretó con fuerza para darle su apoyo. Las dos se marcharon a buscar por la plaza pero tampoco encontraron a Kyubey. Wanda observó entonces a unas niñas jugando a la rayuela. Miró entones a su amiga y observó una gran tristeza en sus ojos. No era justo que ella fuese la única afectada por la muerte de su amiga, cuando Bianca también había forzado lazos con Trisha. Tirando de la mano de Bianca, Wanda corrió hasta las niñas y les pregunto si podían jugar. Estas asintieron con energía y Wanda le cedió la piedra a Bianca. Esta la tiro sin mucha gana y cayó fuera de la casilla. Las niñas y Wanda empezaron a reírse mientras Bianca se ponía colorada. Wanda le tironeó de las mejillas burlándose mientras tiraba la piedra en la casilla. Saltando como si fuese una bailarina, Wanda pasó todas las casillas en unos segundos y cogió la piedra sin caerse. Bianca bufó agarrándola decidida a demostrar que ella también sabía jugar. Cogió las faldas de su vestido y comenzó a saltar hasta que casi había llegado al final, cuando tropezó con sus zapatos. Wanda se rio comentando que un vestido tan caro no era adecuado para jugar a algo así. Bianca se acercó a ella enfurruñada y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago. Las niñas se unieron a ella en un ataque contra Wanda que no podía parar de reírse. Pasaron toda la tarde jugando con las niñas en la plaza como si volviesen a ser dos niñas pequeñas. El sol se ocultó dando lugar a la noche y sus compañeras de juego se marcharon a casa. Wanda y Bianca se quedaron un momento sentadas. No hizo falta decirse nada, ya que con una mirada ambas se comprendieron. Wanda se levantó y se transformó en puella magi.

\- Esta noche también voy de caza – explicó – Te pediría que vinieses, pero estando yo sola no estoy segura de poder protegerte.

\- Podrás – dijo Bianca muy segura – Además, ya he pensado un deseo.

\- ¿Estás segura Bianca? Yo… no quiero que te transformes en una bruja.

\- Eso no pasará – sonrió – Pero si alguna vez ocurre… sé que tú estarás allí para destruirme, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Wanda desvió la mirada un tanto molesta por las palabras de Bianca pero decidió no decir nada más. Su amiga se subió a su espalda y ella empezó a saltar por los tejados buscando rastros de magia. Encontró uno bastante fuerte en un callejón cercano a la fábrica. La barrera se liberó de forma violenta nada más acercarse y las dos se encontraron en una especie de castillo antiguo lleno de maleza. Wanda hizo unas indicaciones a Bianca para que le siguiera de cerca mientras caminaban por el castillo atenta a la aparición de cualquier familiar. Un ruido llamó su atención hasta que vio a Kyubey caminando sobre un rosal. Wanda se quedó mirándolo pero pasó de largo y siguió caminando. Kyubey caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Bianca, que lo agarró para subirlo a su hombro pero sin dirigirle la mirada. A ella tampoco le gustaba depender de aquel ser pero sería mejor tenerlo cerca por si surgía algún problema. Wanda iba a pasar a un pasillo pero retrocedió escondiéndose. Unos familiares con la apariencia de niños deformes pasaron a su lado sin darse cuenta. Observó que al fondo había una gran puerta pero antes había que pasar un patio lleno de familiares. Todavía guardaba la semilla de Trisha por si acaso, pero lo mejor sería ahorrar toda la magia que pudiese. Cogió la cadena y la lanzó para engancharse a la lámpara de araña que había. Bianca se agarró con fuerza a su espalda y comenzó a balancearse. Pero en mitad del trayecto, Bianca se resbaló y comenzó a caer en dirección a los familiares. Wanda reaccionó con rapidez e hizo aparecer una colchoneta justo debajo de ella. Apoyándose en la pared de piedra del castillo, Wanda se impulsó hacia allí para proteger a su amiga. Cercenó a varios familiares hasta que consiguió llegar a Bianca. Enrollando la cadena en su brazo, Wanda comenzó a golpear con latigazos a los familiares, destrozándolos. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y observó que su gema estaba peligrosamente oscura. Sacó la semilla de Trisha y la puso junto a su pecho limpiándola y tirando la semilla hacia Kyubey. Dibujó un círculo con su guadaña creando una barrera para proteger a Bianca mientras se encaminaba a destruir a los familiares. En mitad de la pelea se oyó un gruñido y la estancia entera comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió mostrando un amplio dormitorio con una cama de dosel y un caldero. En este se cocinaban los cuerpos de las víctimas mientras al fondo se veía una especie de bulto. La bruja comenzó a despertarse y se elevó mostrando su forma. Se trataba de una sábana flotante con una rosa en descomposición como cabeza. Wanda saltó para enfrentarse a la bruja y trató de golpearla varias veces, pero esta era demasiado rápida y se escabullía por las paredes. Bianca observó cómo Wanda trataba de lidiar con la bruja y los familiares al mismo tiempo.

\- Algunas veces se esfuerza demasiado. – Bianca se sentó junto a Kyubey – Me gustaría que confiase en mi más veces, pero al fin de al cabo yo soy solo el cerebro. – suspiró – En una situación normal no me preocuparía por ella. Pero parece ser que esta bruja es bastante fuerte, y Wanda todavía está afectada por lo de Trisha. Seguro que ahora está pensando en el pasado de esa bruja.

\- ¿Quieres decir que vas a ayudarla?

\- Quiero decir que mi tiempo de reflexionar se ha acabado Kyubey – le sonrió – Voy a hacer un contrato contigo.

\- En ese caso solo tienes que decirme tu deseo.

\- Mi deseo… mi deseo es poder limpiar las Gemas del Alma sin que eso tenga repercusión en la mía.

Una luz blanca salió entonces del pecho de Bianca iluminando la estancia entera. Wanda se giró observando como esa luz se transformaba en una Gema del Alma blanca que caía en manos de su amiga. Ambas se miraron y Bianca asintió poniendo su gema frente a ella. Su traje se transformó en un vestido con un cuello amplio de volantes. La parte de arriba era de color azul con decorados blancos y amarillos por el centro. La falda era de color azul muy ancha y se abría por la mitad mostrando una capa inferior menos ancha de volantes blancos. La capa superior quedaba de esa forma visiblemente más grande que la inferior. A partir de los codos aparecían unas mangas azules amplias que no dejaban ver las manos. En sus pies aparecieron unos zapatos de tacón azules con unos volantes blancos en los talones. Su Gema del Alma estaba en el pie derecho con forma de una estrella blanca. En su pelo apareció una cofia azul anudada con dos lados a los lados. De la primera capa de su falda sacó una especie de escudo plateado con una gema azul en el que había ensamblado cuatro cuchillos. Con un movimiento de su manga, los cuchillos se separaron del escudo y se lanzaron contra la bruza, clavando su cuerpo de sabana en la pared. Wanda sonrió y aprovechó para cortar la cabeza de la rosa. Mientras esta caía, Wanda comenzó a asestarle varios golpes dividiéndola en mil trozos. La barrera comenzó a desaparecer mientras la bruza se desvanecía dejando caer una semilla.

\- Bueno Wanda – Bianca se acercó a su amiga – Me parece que ya no vamos a necesitar más de estas.

 _Próximo mes: Noche 7: La patrulla_

Bruja

Nombre: Aureola

Naturaleza: Princesa

Descripción: La bruja de los cuentos de hada. Atrae a las niñas pequeñas a través de sus sueños mostrándoles un mundo de cuento de hada. Su barrera es tan grande que es muy fácil perderse en ella, pero si uno sigue a sus familiares siempre los encontraran sirviendo a su princesa. La bruja pasa gran parte del tiempo dormida hasta que siente que hay alguien perturbando su sueño.

Razón: _"Quiero ser la más hermosa de todas, para que todos me adoren como en aquel cuento"_

Familiares: Kimillode

* * *

[i] "Muere" en alemán


	7. Noche 7

**_Noche 7: La patrulla_**

Wanda observó silenciosa como los obreros deambulaban de un lado a otro por la vieja estación. Sentada en una de las barandillas frunció el ceño pensando en que momento permitió a Bianca reformar la estación. Según su amiga, sería el sitio perfecto para formar la base de la patrulla pero Wanda no se fiaba de dejar un lugar tan significativo para ella a un par de trabajadores desconocidos. Sus ojos observaban cada paso que daban para verificar que la estación no cambiase de forma exagerada. Todavía recordaba todas las noches que había pasado con Gerard en aquella caseta, escondido detrás del mostrador. Se mordió el labio pensando en su hermano y suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse. Hacía apenas un mes que Bianca había pedido su deseo y todo parecía machar bien. Demasiado bien para su gusto. La primera vez que habían ido de caza había tenido que estar detrás de Bianca en todo momento. Su amiga no tenía demasiado talento para ser una puella magi pero si tenía ciertos dones para lidiar con los familiares tirando sus cuchillos desde la distancia. Kyubey se encontraba a su lado moviendo la cola y mirando a la gente pasar con desinterés. Wanda tampoco le quitaba ojo de encima pensando que seguramente estaba tramando algo. Desde lo sucedido con Trisha, Wanda siempre estaba atenta a que Kyubey estuviese cerca para evitar que hiciese más contratos. Sin embargo, la chica también necesitaba dormir y no estaba muy segura de que Kyubey se pasase las noches a su lado. A pesar de que la ventana y la puerta estaban atrancadas, Wanda estaba segura de que la criatura tenía algún modo de entrar y salir cuando ella estaba dormida. Uno de los obreros se acercó a la chica avisándole de que la señorita Engel quería verla. Asintiendo, Wanda bajó de la barandilla y se marchó hacia la mansión seguida de Kyubey, no sin antes advertir a los trabajadores de no romper nada. Bianca la esperaba en su habitación dibujando los últimos detalles de su supuesta guarida. Wanda todavía no comprendía muy bien como había conseguido que su padre aceptase el proyecto, pero suponía que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Bianca ahora estuviese sana.

\- Buenos días Wanda – sonrió su amiga – necesito que eches un vistazo al último diseño que he hecho sobre la guardia. ¡Ah por cierto! También han llegado las copias del guion de "Fausto" que pediste para la obra ¿Has encontrado una nueva Margaret?

\- No – contestó – esta tarde es la audición.

Sinceramente, Wanda no tenía ninguna gana de pasarse la tarde oyendo a chicas actuando en el papel que debería haber sido para Trisha. Recordó que cuando la chica le había propuesto participar en la obra se había quedado bastante asombrada. Había pensado en darle un papel menor hasta que la había visto recitando el guion. Trisha era capaz de infundir una emoción en la voz capaz de motivar a cualquiera. Era una Margaret perfecta. Pero dado su desaparición la obra necesitaba a otra joven actriz para desempeñar el papel. Las tres amigas de Trisha se habían apuntado a la audición junto con un par de chicas más. Por la tarde, Wanda fue hasta la plaza donde las aspirantes esperaban sentadas en la plaza. Wanda pasó de largo sin hacer mucho caso a ninguna e hizo un gesto para que la siguieran, sin ni siquiera mirar para comprobar que la estaban siguiendo. Llegaron hasta una pequeña nave donde se llevaban a cabo las preparaciones para el festival. Wanda abrió la nave y se sentó en una silla frente al escenario. Elevando la lista de participantes llamó a la primera. La despachó en menos de un segundo justo después de que la chica hubiese dicho dos palabras. La audición siguió así de rápido hasta que Wanda vio un nombre que le hizo arrugar la nariz.

\- Leyna – masculló entre dientes.

\- Señorita Leyna para ti, despojo de basurero – dijo la chica mientras se subía al escenario muy altiva. – Y me niego a que una bastarda como tú me niegue la participación en el festival.

Wanda tuvo ganas de abalanzarse sobre la chica y arrancarle uno a uno sus mechones rubios para luego estrangularla con ellos. Leyna era la hija del mayor socio del señor Engel y se jactaba de ello a cada segundo. Wanda había tenido la mala suerte de compartir clase con ella cuando era pequeña y Leyna había dejado muy claro desde el principio su desprecio por ella. No era nada extraño que las dos chicas se odiasen pero normalmente Wanda prefería ignorarla que ceder a su bravuconerías.

\- Llevo organizando el festival desde hace años Leyna – dijo Wanda con tranquilidad tratando de no enfadarse – Si tu actuación no merece la pena estarás fuera.

\- No cantes victoria tan pronto – sonrió la chica – El mismo señor Engel me ha asegurado un puesto en la obra – le tendió una carta a Wanda.

"Estimada señorita Nacht,

Le ruego por favor que considere a la señorita Leyna para ser parte del reparto que representará "Fausto" en el próximo festival. Comprendo que no es una persona fácil de tratar pero su padre es un gran amigo mío y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.

Atentamente.

Herman Engel.

PD: Ambos sabemos de tu enemistad con dicha chica pero te ruego que mantengas esto al margen o me veré obligado a preguntar a mi hija a que interceda por mí. Y estoy seguro de que eso es algo que ninguno queremos."

Wanda arrugo la carta maldiciendo por lo bajo. Lo último que quería era a Bianca pululando a su alrededor para que metiese a Leyna en la obra. Suspiró e hizo un gesto para que la chica procediese con su actuación. Tras ver el ensayo, Wanda tomó la decisión de no darle ningún tipo de papel con dialogo. Leyna era pésima para la actuación y además su voz chillona le taladraba el cerebro cada vez que hablaba. Anotó en su lista la palabra "Arbusto" decidiendo que papel otorgarle.

\- Siguiente.

\- Un momento. – Leyna no parecía dispuesta a abandonar el escenario – Quiero saber si tengo el papel.

\- Desgraciadamente no puedo anunciar el papel si no he visto a todas las aspirantes – contestó Wanda entre dientes – Pero le aseguró que ya he pensado un papel perfecto para usted.

Leyna pareció satisfecha y se bajó del escenario con soltura mientras su pequeño coro de amigas la esperaba para darle la supuesta enhorabuena. La siguiente era una de las amigas de Trisha, aquella chica que parecía ser una admiradora suya. Viveka se subió al escenario temblando de pies a cabeza. Una vez estuvo en el centro, cogió aire y trató de calmarse.

\- ¡Qué bochorno!, ¡qué humedad hay aquí! – empezó a recitar - Sin embargo, no hace calor fuera, pero siento calor no sé por qué. Me gustaría que volviera mamá a casa. Siento un escalofrío que me recorre todo el cuerpo. Creo que soy una mujer miedosa y tonta. – Viveka se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar –

Había una vez un rey en Thule,

Fiel hasta la sepultura,

Al que su amada, muriendo

Regaló una áurea copa.…

Wanda se quedó atónita oyendo a la chica cantar. No le importaba las aspirantes que quedasen, ya sabía quién iba a sustituir a Trisha en la obra. Por fortuna para Wanda, tan solo había dos participantes más después y ninguna de ellas era especialmente notable. Una vez que la última chica había bajado del escenario, Wanda se levantó y se acercó a Viveka, quien estaba con sus amigas hablando.

\- Viveka – la llamó Wanda tendiéndole un guion – el papel es tuyo

\- ¿¡De verdad!? – la mirada de la chica se iluminó con ilusión – Muchísimas gracias señorita Nacht. – su mirada decayó un poco – Es una pena que Trisha no esté aquí para verlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, ella y yo empezamos a ensañar para participar en la obra en los descansos de la fábrica. – admitió Viveka – Pero al final decidí no presentarme, así que me alegré bastante cuando consiguió el papel… Pero… después de su desaparición… sentía que tenía que intentarlo por ella.

\- Has hecho muy bien Viveka. – le contestó Wanda – Estoy segura de que Trisha se alegraría.

\- ¡Un momento! – Leyna apareció justo detrás – Me niego a que una niñata sin padre me quite el papel que me merezco. – dijo señalando a Viveka.

\- Cállate de una vez Leyna – le contestó Wanda incapaz de callarse – date por contenta por tener un papel en la obra.

\- ¡Pero quien te has creído que eres! ¡Tan solo estás a cargo de esto porque eres la "súper amiguita" de esa niñata de Bianca! ¡Las dos sois patéticas! Y ya no digamos esa otra chica que iba con vosotras, la que ha desaparecido – comenzó a reírse – esa sí que era patética además de….

La voz de Leyna se cortó mientras la mano de Wanda la agarraba por el cuello y la alzaba. Los ojos de Wanda ardían con odio mientras las demás chicas miraban boquiabiertas. Wanda tiró a Leyna hacia el suelo haciendo que la chica rodase.

\- Escúchame bien. – Wanda se acercó a ella – Vuelve a decir una sola cosa mala de mis amigas, y te juró que esta noche será la última para ti.

Leyna se quedó temblando en el suelo mientras miraba a Wanda darse la vuelta. Fue entonces cuando se oyó un gran estruendo y el suelo comenzó a temblar. La nave entera empezó a desaparecer mientras a su alrededor el espacio cambiaba. Las chicas se vieron de repente en una especie de pasarela con velas apagadas a los lados. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de dibujos hechos con pintura multicolor con la apariencia de haber sido hecho por un niño pequeño.

\- ¡Esto es la barrera de una bruja! – exclamó Wanda – Kyubey ¿cómo ha podido una bruja aparecer aquí?

\- Todavía no ha despertado – dijo la criatura – debe de ser una semilla que ha eclosionado.

\- ¡El gato habla! – gritó entonces Viveka.

\- No creo que eso sea un gato. – comentó Dama.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? – se preguntó Bluma.

\- No importa que sea ese bicho – dijo Leyna señalando a Kyubey - ¿alguien sabe dónde estamos?

Las chicas se pusieron a hablar rápidamente entre ellas desconcertadas por saber dónde se encontraban. Wanda trataba de pensar lo más rápido que podía pero le resultaba difícil con todas esas voces a su alrededor y sus sentidos alerta por si se acercaba cualquier familiar.

\- ¡Silencio! – gritó – Muy bien, escuchadme. Quiero que todas nos quedemos juntas y que nadie se separe. Quedarnos aquí no nos servirá de nada, así que lo mejor es buscar una salida.

\- ¡Sabía que tú tenías algo que ver! – gritó Leyna señalándola – No pienso seguirte, seguro que acabamos muertas.

\- Si quieres morir por mi estupendo. – le contestó bastante enfadada – Pero no pienso dejar que gente inocente sufra daño por tu culpa.

\- ¡Chicas parad! – llamó la atención Viveka - ¡Algo se acerca!

Wanda se giró para ver a los primeros familiares acercarse. Se trataba de una especie de cascos de armadura del revés con un lazo como cabeza y una corona de pinchos flotando. Murmurando una maldición, Wanda hizo aparecer su Gema del Alma y se transformó enfrente de todas. Cogió uno de los cascabeles de su gorro y lo lanzó hacia las chicas. El cascabel sonó produciendo unas ondas que rodearon a las chicas creando una especie de barrera.

\- ¡Quedaos ahí! – explicó Wanda – Sé que no comprendéis nada pero las explicaciones vendrán luego.

Sin decir ni una palabra más se adelantó para ir a pelear contra los familiares y encontrar la bruja lo antes posible. Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas sin saber muy bien qué pensar cuando oyeron unos pasos por detrás. Bianca apareció frente a ellas vestida en su forma de puella magi sonriendo.

\- Esta Wanda siempre anda con prisas. – Kyubey apareció detrás de ella habiendo despistado a Wanda con los familiares – Mira que no explicarles a las chicas el asunto de la patrulla.

\- ¿Patrulla? – preguntó Bluma extrañada - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Permitidme que os explique, ahora mismo nos encontramos en la barrera de una bruja. – Bianca invocó un asiento y se sentó con elegancia – Las brujas son seres que se dedican a destrozar todo lo que se cruza por su camino, maldicen a la gente y están detrás de los grandes casos de suicidio y asesinato. – tomó una taza de té de la nada e hizo aparecer una bandeja llena de tazas para todas – Tanto Wanda como yo somos puella magi, es decir, chicas que pueden usar la magia para transformarse y luchar contra las brujas. Tras hacer un contrato con Kyubey, este te concede un deseo y te da el poder de convertirte en una puella magi. Pero me temo que nosotras dos no bastamos para lidiar con todas las brujas que aparecen, así que hemos pensado en formar una patrulla de puellas magi, a la que por supuesto estáis más que invitadas. – dio un sorbo de su té - ¡Oh pero antes debería alertaros de una cosa! Una vez que haces el contrato, tu alma se separará de tu cuerpo y se transformará en una Gema del Alma, así que tu cuerpo no será más que un contenedor. No es algo que me moleste exactamente pero seguramente hay chicas que se lo tomen más a pecho.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que cualquiera puede convertirse en una puella magi? – preguntó Dama.

\- No, solo aquellas que puedas ver a Kyubey. – explicó – Además hay ciertas cosas que debéis saber. Conforme la magia se va usando, tu Gema del Alma se oscurece, y si llega a volverse negra o caes en la desesperación… te conviertes en una bruja.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – chilló Leyna – No pienso convertirme en un monstruo, no importa los deseos que me ofrezcan o…

\- Me parece que no me he explicado bien. – la interrumpió Bianca – Me temo que Wanda y yo juzgaremos vuestros deseos antes de que hagáis el contrato con Kyubey, no nos gustaría encontrarnos con algún deseo que nos resulte perjudicial. Además… - Bianca alzó su pie para que las chicas viesen su Gema del Alma prácticamente oscurecida – yo tengo un método para evitar eso.

Colocó su dedo sobre la gema y este empezó a limpiarse mientras volutas negras se deshacían en el aire. Las chicas se quedaron asombradas mientras se miraban las unas a las otras.

\- Bueno ¿quién quiere ser la primera? – preguntó Bianca.

\- ¡Yo! – Viveka dio un paso para adelante mientras sus amigas la miraban preocupada – Si con esto puedo ayudar a la señorita Wanda estoy dispuesta.

\- ¿Cuál es tu deseo? – preguntó Bianca.

\- Bueno… - Viveka se sonrojo y se acercó para susurrárselo a Bianca – Me gustaría ser de utilidad para Wanda y ganar su aprobación.

\- De acuerdo. Kyubey, concédele su deseo.

Mientras tanto, Wanda corría por la barrera tratando de esquivar a los familiares para no armar mucho revuelo. Odiaba tener que deambular por los corredores de la barrera para encontrar a la bruja. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esta parecía cambiar cada dos por tres. Fue a doblar una esquina cuando se topó de lleno con unos familiares. Wanda enarboló su guadaña exterminándolos. Iba a girarse para acabar con los de su espalda cuando estos fueron atacados por una especie de chispas. Detrás de estos apareció Viveka transformada en una puella magi. Su pelo cardado había ganado una corona y unas pequeñas trenzas que le salían por detrás. Vestía una camisa blanca con mangas pomposas sobre el que llevaba una banda de color rojo con su Gema del Alma roja con forma circular. Llevaba una falda hinchada de un rojo más oscuro con un lazo rosa a cada lado de la cadera. Debajo llevaba unas medias blancas con unos zapatos rojos con una especie de alas rodeando el tobillo. En su mano portaba un bastón con un corazón rodeado por un círculo con una corona sobre este. A su derecha estaban Bluma y Dama también transformadas. El pelo de Bluma estaba recogido en una especie de rulos con un mechón hacia arriba como si fuese una antena en el que se encontraba su gema. Llevaba un vestido de aspecto moderno de color verde y plateado que se abría al final con bolsillos a cada lado. En las manos llevaba unos guantes verdes y en los pies unas botas del mismo color. Dama sin embargo llevaba unos moños a cada lado recogidos con unas pinzas. Llevaba un traje de mangas largas y anchas que caía por delante como si fuese un delantal con un dibujo muy colorido. Debajo llevaba una falda con varias capas pomposas. Vestía unas pequeñas sabrinas en los pies y su gema se encontraba en un lado del hombro.

\- ¡Vamos Wanda! – sonrió Viveka – La bruja está por aquí.

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- No te preocupes, Bluma y Dama pueden encargarse de los familiares, Bianca está detrás para ayudarlas. – agarró de la mano a Wanda y tiró de ella mientras Dama sacaba unos cuchillos de sus moños y Bluma hacia aparecer una especie de pistola futurista. – Kyubey me ha dicho que mi don es detectar a las brujas.

Wanda era incapaz de comprender nada pero antes de que pudiese preguntar el espacio cambio llegando hasta la habitación de la bruja. Esta tenía la forma de una corona de espinas de la que caían cadenas llenas de pinchos que la sujetaban al suelo. Viveka alzó su bastón para lanzar una lluvia de chispas hacia la bruja, lo que la hizo despertarse y agitarse de forma violenta. Wanda maldijo la imprudencia de la chica y comenzó a girar su guadaña para protegerla de los pinchos que lanzaba la bruja.

\- Nunca enfades a una bruja a propósito. – le dijo Wanda – lo mejor es atacarlas por la espalda o cuando están distraídas. – Viveka se disculpó haciendo una reverencia – No tienes de que disculparte. Lo cierto es que me has sido muy útil guiándome hasta aquí.

\- No creas que vas a llevarte todo el mérito aquí – dijo una voz conocida.

Leyna apareció en la habitación vestida como una puella magi. Su pelo estaba peinado en dos coletas dando el aspecto de un caramelo a su cabeza, con una diadema en medio. Llevaba un vestido rosa de aspecto infantil con una falda pomposa que se abría mostrando unas capas de muselina. Sus medias eran de topos de colores con unas sabrinas con un pompón blanco. En su mano llevaba un bastón con un caramelo en la punta y un lazo. Su gema estaba en su espalda justo donde caía una cola de ratón. A su lado estaba una de sus amigas, Wanda quiso recordar que se llamaba Erna. Su pelo estaba peinado en cuatro coletas puntiagudas. Vestía un top amarillo con cuentas y una falda de aspecto hawaiano, con muñequeras pomposas. En un pie llevaba varias pulseras doradas con una sandalia mientras en el otro llevaba una bota. Su gema se encontraba en su muslo. Un poco más atrás también estaba Hilda, una de las chicas que se había presentado a la audición y solía ayudar todos los años con el festival. Esta llevaba el pelo largo con una coleta que subía un mechón hacia arriba. Llevaba una especie de kimono de color granate sobre el que había una especie babero de color liliáceo con un bolsillo en el estómago en el que se veía su gema. Vestía unas zapatillas japonesas y llevaba un lazo por detrás del vestido. Leyna usó su bastón para lanzar un rayo contra la bruja y se espantó cuando esta le devolvió una lluvia de pinchos. Su amiga trató de detenerlos con una lanza con puntas de fuego pero pronto se vio superada. Hilda apareció entonces ayudándolas con una katana. Wanda masculló algo sobre la inutilidad de las novatas y se aprovechó a que las otras estaban llamando la atención de la bruja para escabullirse por un lado. Saltando, descargó un potente corte rompiendo una de las cadenas de la bruja. Esta chilló y empezó a moverse lanzando más pinchos. Viveka uso sus chispas para contrarrestarlos mientras Wanda iba cortando las cadenas. Hilda apareció a su lado ayudándola al cortar la última cadena y ofreciendo su mano para que Wanda pudiera saltar. Esta se alzó con su guadaña en la mano y cortó a la bruja en dos mitades. La barrera desapareció dejándolas exhaustas mientras las demás chicas de la audición que no se habían transformado se miraban atónitas. Wanda miró a Bianca desde el otro lado de la nave.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

\- Básicamente – sonrió Bianca – Que ya tenemos nuestra patrulla. Permíteme presentarte a tus compañeras Wanda: Estas son Viveka, Bluma, Dama, Leyna, Erna y Hilda.

\- Es un placer trabajar contigo Wanda – contestó Viveka.

\- Seguro que nos lo pasaremos genial – opinó Bluma.

\- Pero debemos llevar cuidado – dijo Dama.

\- No pienses que voy a seguir tus órdenes bastarda – contestó Leyna.

\- Seguro que pronto te aceptan su líder Leyna – secundó Erna.

\- Mi único objetivo es defender a los inocentes – aclaró Hilda.

Wanda miró alrededor para observar a sus nuevas compañeras y trató de ignorar el nudo que se le formó en el estómago. Jamás había liderado a nadie y menos a gente que apenas conocía. Bianca la miró dándole apoyo y Wanda dio un paso hacia adelante y se aclaró la voz.

\- Os agradezco que os hayáis unido a la patrulla. Trabajemos juntas a partir de ahora – Wanda puso la mano en medio que pronto se unió con la de Bianca, Viveka, Bluma, Dama y Hilda. Finalmente Erna y Leyna apoyaron también las suyas. - ¡Juntas cambiaremos el mundo!

 _Próximo mes: Noche 8: Aspiraciónes de poder_

Bruja

Nombre: Skarmepo

Naturaleza: Espinosa

Descripción: La bruja de las espinas. Adora los conflictos y se siente atraída por ellos. A su alrededor siempre habrá un ambiente tenso que llevará a la violencia. La bruja no puede ser derrotada si no le la libera primero de sus cadenas, ya que están la regeneran constantemente.

Razón: _"Esto es muy aburrido, quiero algo más emocionante, como una pelea"_

Familiares: Degrashil


	8. Noche 8

**_Noche 8: Aspiraciones de poder_**

Leyna pasó un dedo sobre la mesa con cara de disgusto. Miró la yema de su dedo sin descubrir ninguna mota de polvo pero eso no evito que su nariz se arrugara. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Erna que en esos instantes hacían lo mismo que ella. Leyna puso los ojos en blanco y rodeó su mesa para sentarse. La habitación era pequeña, con un horrible color verde y una única ventana en la pared derecha. Tenía dos mesas de madera con una silla cada una que contaba con una pequeña lámpara. La puerta estaba en la pared izquierda y era de madera blanca con un cristal en el medio. En letras doradas podía leerse "Grupo C: Leyna y Erna". La chica se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener su rabia. Hacía una semana que la patrulla se había formado después del ataque de la bruja de las espinas. Al día siguiente, las ocho habían quedado en la estación para repartir el trabajo de la patrulla. De esa forma se había dividido la patrulla en tres grupos. El primer grupo había sido el formado por Wanda, Hilda y Viveka, el Grupo A, que ostentaba el primer lugar en la patrulla. Ellas se encargarían de las brujas más fuertes que acechasen la ciudad. El Grupo B estaba formado por Bluma y Dama, que se encargarían de las brujas de nivel medio y bajo. Y por último, Leyna y Erna habían sido designadas como Grupo C, y debían encargarse de los familiares que salían de las barreras. Por supuesto, Leyna había montado en cólera al oír esto, negándose a estar por debajo de unas chicas de una clase social más baja que la suya. Bianca había explicado que las calificaciones se basaban en el modo que habían luchado contra la bruja y que a ella y a Erna todavía les faltaba tiempo para poder encargarse de una bruja ellas solas. Bianca había quedado fuera de los grupos ya que se suponía que ella no iba a pelear contra las brujas. En la reunión que habían tenido cada una se había repartido su papel. Viveka iría todas las mañanas a la estación para comprobar si había alguna bruja en la ciudad. El deseo de Bluma de ser más inteligente le había hecho capaz de calificar a las brujas con solo ver su barrera. Dama había pedido ser capaz de ir a dónde quisiera para no tener que preocuparse más por el estricto control de sus padres. Este deseo le había dado la capacidad de teletransportarse, por lo que podía llevar a Bluma a calificar la bruja. Una vez que esta había sido calificada, el grupo se movía dependiendo de su calificación. Cuando la bruja había sido derrotada, se procedía a poner a salvo a las víctimas (si las había) e ir directas a la estación a que Bianca curase sus Gemas del Alma. Las Semillas del Sufrimiento se guardaban en el sótano de la estación. Gracias al poder de Leyna de encerrar algo en un espacio, no había que tener miedo a que todas eclosionasen. Por si acaso, todas las noches uno de los grupos patrullaba la zona en busca de brujas. Wanda a partir de ahora viviría en la estación para estar atenta a cualquier problema que pudiese surgir. La chica solía ir siempre acompañada de Kyubey, a quien no le quitaba ojo ni un segundo. Leyna se sentó en el sillón y carraspeó para llamar la atención de Erna.

\- ¿Sabes que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto verdad? – dijo Leyna.

\- Por supuesto. – contestó Erna sentándose. – Pero ¿sobre qué?

\- ¿¡Cómo que sobre qué!? ¿De verdad vas a dejar que una bastarda como Wanda te de ordenes? Quizás eso esté bien para ti, pero no para mí. – explicó Leyna. – Ninguna de esas niñatas nos llegan ni a los tobillos, son todas una panda de crías pobres.

\- Tienes razón ¿por qué tenemos que ser el último grupo por debajo de ellas?

\- Exacto, es por eso que tenemos que hacer algo para conseguir el control de la patrulla.

\- Cuando dices algo ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Y yo que sé. – se quejó Leyna. – No querrás que además de bonita también sea un genio ¿Por qué no piensas tú en algo por una vez?

\- Bueno, lo único que se me ocurre sería apartar de alguna forma a Wanda y a Bianca, al fin de al cabo son los pilares de la patrulla. – Erna fue a decir algo pero se calló.

\- Ibas a decirme que podríamos matarlas verdad. – le contestó Leyna leyendo su pensamiento. – Sinceramente Erna me decepcionas, el asesinato es un crimen de pobres. E incluso si ninguna de las dos me gusta demasiado, no es motivo para desearles la muerte. – empezó a jugar con uno de sus mechones – Pero quizás no estés muy desencaminada. La cuestión es hacer que esas dos súper amigas rompan su amistad. De esa forma yo podría acercarme a Bianca y hacerme con la patrulla.

\- El problema es que de momento solo somos dos, y ninguna de ellas se fía mucho de nosotras.

\- Puede ser, pero quizás haya alguien que nos pueda ayudar.

Leyna se levantó y le susurró algo a Erna, haciendo que su amiga sonriera ampliamente. Las dos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la que había enfrente. Se trataba de una habitación bastante amplia, con una gran mesa al frente y dos más pequeñas a los lados. En ese momento, Viveka se encontraba sola mirando un mapa de la ciudad, seguramente buscando brujas.

\- Hola Viveka. – sonrió Leyna - ¿Dónde están Hilda y Wanda?

\- Encargándose de una bruja al norte de la ciudad.

\- ¿Y te han dejado a ti atrás? – preguntó Erna.

\- No. – contestó Viveka un poco molesta. – Wanda iba hacia casa de Bianca de todas maneras y Hilda ha querido acompañarla. Ya que es una bruja de bajo nivel no hacía falta que yo fuese, así que me he quedado aquí a vigilar.

\- Comprendo. – Leyna se sentó en la mesa grande disfrutando del asiento.

\- Esa es la mesa de Wanda. – dijo Viveka.

\- No te preocupes, tu adorada Wanda no está aquí ahora.

\- ¿Queríais algo? – Viveka estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- Más o menos. – Leyna se echó hacia delante para mirar a Viveka a los ojos - ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? ¿Por qué admiras tanto a Wanda? Quiero decir tan solo es una mecánica de fábrica con malas pulgas.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! La señorita Wanda es una chica llena de valor que ha sabido seguir adelante a pesar de todas las dificultades. – contestó Viveka.

\- Pero hay algo más verdad… - Leyna estudio la cara de la chica – El incendio. – Viveka la miró entonces - Tu familia también estaba hasta el cuello de deudas ¿verdad? Y no es un secreto que toda la ciudad sabe que Wanda prendió fuego aquella nave por lo que le hicieron a su hermano.

\- Nunca encontraron pruebas que la incriminasen.

\- Claro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que seguramente fue un plan de Bianca. – dijo Erna.

\- Escucha comprendo que sientas lealtad hacia ella por liberar a tu familia de las deudas. – comenzó a decir Leyna. – Pero precisamente por eso no comprendo cómo dejar que todo esto suceda.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A cómo Bianca usa a Wanda como si fuese un simple instrumento, ¿de verdad eso te parece bien? – Viveka desvió la mirada – Mira es cierto que Wanda y yo no nos llevamos bien, no es un secreto. Pero creo que si de verdad te importa tanto y la admiras deberías advertirla sobre Bianca. – se levantó para marcharse de la habitación. – Al fin de al cabo, todo el mundo sabe que Bianca no te dejará ser amiga de Wanda por mucho tiempo. En cuanto vea que vosotras dos os lleváis bien, hará que Wanda se aleje de ti.

\- Eso no lo sabes, Bianca no haría algo así.

\- ¿De verdad? Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen las malas lenguas. – sonrió Erna – Dicen que Trisha no se hubiese convertido en una bruja si no hubiese sido por Bianca.

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación dejando a Viveka sola con una cara de asombro. Trató de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza sabiendo que probablemente no fuesen ciertos. Sin embargo, la semilla de la duda ya estaba sembrada y Viveka no pudo evitar pensar que quizás la muerte de Trisha no había sido tan sencilla como le habían dicho. Mientras tanto, al norte de la ciudad, Hilda y Wanda seguían paseando por la barrera de la bruja que estaba rodeada de extrañas ilusiones. Los familiares eran una especie de muñecos de papel que se movían como soldaditos de plomo, cuyo aspecto cambiaba cada dos por tres.

\- Maldita sea esta barrera es más confusa de lo que me esperaba. – dijo Wanda paseando tranquilamente.

\- Creo que los caminos van cambiando cada vez que tomamos uno. – Hilda desenfundó su espada y acabó con unos familiares que habían salido a su encuentro.

\- Quizás deberíamos haber traído a Viveka con nosotras. – pensó Wanda.

\- ¿Y dejar a Leyna y Erna solas en la casa? – rio Hilda. – No seas estúpida Wanda, sabes que esas dos no son de fiar.

\- Tienes razón. – Wanda cogió uno de sus cascabeles – Espero que no te importe que vayamos directamente al centro de la barrera, he quedado en casa de Bianca y tengo algo de prisa.

Hilda iba a contestar que eso estaría muy bien pero no sabían en qué dirección estaba la bruja, cuando Wanda lanzó uno de sus cascabeles. Este chocó contra una de las paredes y la reventó en mil pedazos, formando un camino que iba hacia abajo. Hilda se quedó impresionada pero Wanda solo comentó que "había estado ensayando algunos trucos". Juntas bajaron con rapidez para llegar hasta la bruja. Un pequeño ejército de familiares les esperaban en la entrada pero Wanda cargó su muñequera y lanzó una esfera negra atrapándolos. Llegaron al centro de la barrera pero apenas lograban ver nada ya que todo estaba cubierto de niebla y cenizas. Caminaron lentamente con cuidado hasta que empezaron a notar como el suelo temblaba. Hilda y Wanda saltaron a tiempo de esquivar una especie de brazo de metal. La bruja salió entonces de la niebla, desvelando ser una gran nube de ceniza con dos brazos metálicos con partes oxidadas. Encima de la gran nube de ceniza había una especie de tela blanca que caiga como un velo de novia. Hilda esquivó uno de los golpes de la bruja y paró su brazo manteniendo su espada en alto. Usando su súper fuerza, Hilda consiguió agarrar el brazo de la bruja y lanzarla contra la niebla. Sin embargo, la bruja aprovecho esto para ocultarse. Wanda se quedó muy quieta tratando de escuchar cualquier ruido a su alrededor mientras Hilda alzaba su espada para defenderse de cualquier ataque. La chica apenas pudo esquivar un ataque que le hirió seriamente en el costado. Wanda trató de ir a ayudarla pero tuvo que retroceder para evitar que la bruja le golpease. Hilda cayó en el suelo gravemente herida mientras Wanda trataba de descubrir donde estaba la bruja. La niebla se volvía cada vez más densa mientras la bruja se movía a toda velocidad por ella, lanzando ataques rápidos a las puella magi. Wanda consiguió acercarse a Hilda para ayudarla a levantarse pero Hilda la detuvo con una mano.

\- Wanda, lo siento pero con esta herida no puedo luchar. Trata de resucitarme rápidamente. – sin previo aviso se clavó su propia espada en el estómago dejando a Wanda atónita.

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios…!? – hizo un círculo a su alrededor con la guadaña para crear un escudo que les protegiese. Poniendo sus manos sobre Hilda, consiguió resucitarla. - ¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?

\- Bianca me dijo que si alguna vez resultábamos muy heridas era mejor que tú nos resucitases.

\- Y ninguna de las dos pensó en comentármelo. – maldijo por lo bajo y deshizo el escudo. – Muy bien terminemos con esto de una vez ¡Wütend Modus[i]!

El cuerpo de Wanda empezó a emanar una extraña energía mientras en sus ojos aparecían unas marcas con forma de rombos azules, dándole la apariencia del maquillaje de un bufón. Con una rapidez increíble, Wanda comenzó a correr por la niebla sin dar tiempo a la bruja a alcanzarla. La chica derrapo justo para ponerse debajo de la bruja y dando una voltereta la golpeó hacia arriba. Saltando al mismo tiempo echó su guadaña hacia atrás y de un solo corte limpio partió a la bruja en dos mitades exactamente iguales. Del corte entonces empezaron a salir distintas líneas de luz que partieron a la bruja en mil pedazos. Hilda se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la bruja despedazada con un solo corte. Wanda aterrizó resoplando y deshizo su transformación. La chica cayó de rodillas por el cansancio y observó su gema bastante oscura. Hilda se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse y le recomendó que fuese a ver a Bianca cuanto antes. Wanda asintió y marchó hacia casa de su amiga sin decir mucho más. El Wütend Modus siempre la dejaba demasiado cansada, pero tenía que admitir que era una técnica bastante útil. Aunque al usar tanta mágica su gema se volvía oscura en apenas segundos. Tocó en la ventana de Bianca y nada más entrar le tendió su gema a su amiga para tumbarse en la cama. La chica se sentó junto a Wanda y comenzó a limpiar su gema hasta dejarla de nuevo limpia.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó.

\- Define bien. – gruñó - ¿Cuándo pensabas comentarme que le has sugerido el suicidio a las chicas como solución?

\- No es suicidio. – Bianca pellizcó las mejillas de Wanda. – Tan solo les he recomendado que usen su habilidad de resucitación.

\- De verdad crees que es una buena idea.

\- Debemos aprovechar todos los poderes que tenemos a la mano. – explicó Bianca tumbándose a su lado. – Además creía que habías dicho que ibas a hacer todo lo que yo te dijera sin dudarlo.

\- Y lo haré, pero comprende que algunas veces tus métodos me resulten… poco ortodoxos. – dijo Wanda.

\- No te preocupes Wanda, te prometo que todo saldrá bien. – cogió la mano de su amiga para estrecharla. – Haré lo que sea para cumplir tu sueño, porque tú eres la persona más importante para mí.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sentimental? – se burló Wanda. Bianca le pellizcó en el brazo. - ¡Au! Vale, vale, tú también eres la persona más importante para mí. Prácticamente eres la única persona que me queda.

\- ¿Se supone que debería tomarme eso como un cumplido?

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. – sonrió Wanda – Puede que me lleve bien con Viveka y Hilda, e incluso con Dama y Bluma. Pero tú eres la única que ha estado ahí siempre.

\- Me alegra saber eso.

\- Sabes algunas veces pienso que eres un pelín obsesiva conmigo.

\- ¿Acaso es algo malo querer proteger a tus amigos? ¿Incluso aunque eso signifique tener que usarlos?

\- Sinceramente no creo que sea algo malo, pero puedo entender que haya gente que no comprenda nuestra relación.

\- Bueno suficiente charla sentimental por hoy. – Bianca se levantó. – Lo cierto es que necesito tu ayuda. Es mi padre.

\- ¿Está intentando que elijas un pretendiente otra vez? – rio Wanda – Quizás deberías hacerlo, sería muy divertido tener una boda por aquí.

\- Sabes que le deje muy claro que no pienso casarme con nadie a quien no quiera. – Bianca desvió la mirada. - Pero el asunto tiene más que ver con las puella magi. Quiere patrocinarlas.

\- ¿Patrocinarlas?

\- Dar a conocer al mundo su existencia y formar una especie de empresa sobre eso. – explicó Bianca. – Es cierto que no nos vendría mal un poco más de reconocimiento público pero no confió en convertir el asunto de las puella magi en una empresa. Las organizaciones así siempre son fáciles de corromper. Además si tenemos demasiados miembros no podremos controlaros. – se giró hacia ella. - ¿Crees que podrías hablar con él?

\- ¿Con tu padre? Si no le caigo bien.

\- Pero extrañamente siempre te escucha. – dijo Bianca. – Incluso más que a mí. Creo que en el fondo te tiene mucho respeto.

\- De acuerdo hablaré con tu padre pero no te prometo nada.

\- Además me gustaría hablarte sobre una idea para dar a conocer a las puella magi.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- Nada serio, tan solo quiero llevar una bruja al centro de la ciudad.

\- ¿¡Cómo!?

 _Próximo mes: Noche 9: Desconfianza_

Bruja

Nombre: Cinis

Naturaleza: Confusa

Descripción: La bruja de la niebla. Su mundo está construido sobre la mentira y la ilusión. La bruja esta siempre rodeada de una espesa niebla que usa para ocultarse y atacar a sus víctimas. Ella quema a todo aquel que atraviese su territorio para después comerse sus cenizas y hacerse más grande.

Razón: _"Cuando él se marchó había una niebla tan espesa que no pude despedirme"_

Familiares: Nebula

* * *

[i] "Modo Frenético" en alemán


	9. Noche 9

**_Noche 9: Desconfianza_**

Herman Engel era un hombre que tenía muy claro que le gustaba y que no. Le gustaba el orden, que todo estuviese en su sitio. Le gustaba su hija, Bianca, tan inteligente y tan parecida a su madre. Le gustaba cuidar de la gente, sobre todo de aquellos que trabajaban para él. No le gustaba el caos, que la gente se saltase las normas. No le gustaban los animales, que solo sabían ensuciar la casa. No le gustaba Wanda Nacht. Desde el momento en el que la había visto lo supo. Pero a pesar de que no le gustaba su impertinencia, esa cara malhumorada y su amistad con su hija, tenía que admitir que respetaba a Wanda. La chica había mostrado más de una vez ser una mecánica bastante capaz con una gran habilidad para el teatro. Además siempre había estado al lado de Bianca en todo momento y le había salvado sacrificando su deseo. Por eso, Herman Engel siempre procuraba llevarse bien con ella y olvidarse del pasado de la chica. Pero algunas veces le era imposible no ver los errores de su pasado en ella.

\- Va a quedarse mucho tiempo mirándome fijamente como si fuese la representación del mal. – preguntó Wanda sentada en una silla frente a la mesa del señor Engel.

\- Lo lamento. – Herman salió de sus ensoñaciones. – Estaba pensando en un viejo amigo, y en las cosas que tuve que hacer para tapar sus errores.

\- Comprendo. – asintió ella. – Los amigos algunas veces pueden meterte en líos muy profundos.

\- Supongo que te refieres a mi hija. – Herman sonrió. – Es igual que su madre, nunca sabe cuándo hay que detenerse. Pero en fin, ya es hora de que empecemos esta reunión.

\- Bianca me ha dicho que quieres patrocinar a las puella magi ¿podrías explicarme eso un poco más?

\- Por supuesto. – Herman le pasó una hoja. – Quiero que las puella magi, y más concretamente, la patrulla, se extienda por todo el mundo.

\- ¿Extenderse? Eso suena a enfermedad.

\- Al contrario, cada ciudad contará con su grupo de puella magi para protegerse de las brujas. A su vez las puella magi patrocinarán el imperio Engel y gozaran de todo tipo de gastos pagados: comida, vivienda, estudios… En cada grupo habrá una chica designada a limpiar las gemas, al igual que Bianca. De esa forma podemos establecer una zona libre de brujas.

\- Me niego. – contestó Wanda muy tajante.

\- ¿Por qué? Es una idea brillante.

\- No, no lo es. Ser una puella magi no es un juego, hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal, no puedes pretender hacer grupos de chicas mágicas que luego no vas a poder controlar. – explicó. – Además no veo como la gente va a apoyar a las puella magi si no conocen la existencia de las brujas.

\- Es por eso que Bianca tiene un plan para llevar una bruja al centro de la ciudad. Haremos su existencia pública para que la gente reconozca a las puella magi.

\- Eso es demasiado peligroso. De ningún modo voy a permitir eso.

\- Bueno según tengo entendido Bianca va a proponerlo a votación en la patrulla. Si las demás aprueban la idea me temo que no tendrás forma de evitarlo.

Wanda se levantó con aspecto enfadado y se marchó dando un sonoro portazo. Herman suspiró y giró su silla para coger un vaso de coñac mientras se masajeaba las sienes pensando en la juventud. Wanda caminó directa a la nave del festival y se sentó en su silla para revisar el guion por milésima vez. Apenas quedaba un mes para el festival y no había tenido demasiado tiempo libre con la patrulla. Ver los diálogos tan conocidos la tranquilizaba un poco. Cada vez tenía más dudas sobre las ideas de Bianca pero sabía que no era su lugar cuestionarlas. Al fin de al cabo era su mejor amiga ¿Pero qué pasaba si Bianca se equivocaba a pesar de sus buenas intenciones? La cabeza comenzó a dolerle al darle tantas vueltas y decidió concentrarse en el escrito que tenía delante. En esos momentos el festival tenía prioridad. Al fondo pudo ver a Viveka y al actor que hacía de Fausto ensayando. Se acercó por detrás y les observó un buen rato hasta que notaron su presencia.

\- Wanda. – se alegró Viveka al verla. - ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que lo hace estupendamente bien. – le sonrió haciendo que Viveka se sonrojase. – Fausto todavía necesita un poco de ensayo pero pronto podrás alcanzar a Viveka.

\- No sabía que conocías a Wanda. – comentó el chico una vez que esta se había marchado.

\- Sí, es una buena amiga.

\- Pensaba que aparte de la señorita Engel, Wanda no tenía ninguna amiga.

\- Pues te equivocas. – dijo de forma ruda. – Wanda y yo somos amigas.

El chico no quiso añadir nada más, por lo que volvieron a ensayar la escena. Wanda se marchó de nuevo a su mesa y estuvo repasando de nuevo las preparaciones para el festival. De repente, una sombra le quitó la luz. Al mirar al frente vio una cara bastante conocida.

\- Conde. – le reconoció Wanda. – Puedo preguntarle que hace en un lugar como este.

\- Buscándola como siempre señorita Nacht. – El hombre se quitó su sombrero y se sentó en una silla junto a ella. – Acabo de llegar a la ciudad para resolver algunos asuntos con mi amigo Herman y disfrutar del festival.

\- Me temo que llega pronto. – murmuró la chica. – Y si me disculpa estoy bastante ocupada.

\- Tan brusca como siempre. – sonrió el hombre. – Permíteme por lo menos repetirte mi oferta como todos los años.

\- Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Aunque le agradezco su amabilidad.

\- La amabilidad en este mundo no existe Wanda. – rio. – Tan solo el beneficio. Eres una chica bastante inteligente, estoy seguro de que algún día triunfarás Wanda. Ofrecerte una educación es solo una inversión para el futuro.

\- Lo que usted diga.

\- Estaré por la ciudad hasta el festival. – dejó un papel en la mesa. – Es la dirección de la casa dónde me hospedo. Por si cambias de opinión.

Wanda observó al hombre marcharse mientras miraba con atención el papel. Lo arrugó y lo tiró a una papelera cercana. No quería nada de caridad, y menos de ese hombre. Wanda no era estúpida y sospechaba la verdadera razón por la que el Conde estaba tan empeñado en mandarla a un internado para gente adinerada. Que sus visitas a la ciudad hubiesen comenzado un año después de la muerte de su esposa sin darle un heredero ya levantaba sospecha. Quizás fuese hora de aclarar sus dudas y preguntarle directamente. Pero en el fondo Wanda tenía miedo a saber la verdad.

Al día siguiente, la chica se levantó más tarde de lo habitual queriendo aprovechar un día de descanso. No le duró mucho ya que sus preocupaciones no le dejaban descansar de forma apropiada, por lo que se levantó y fue a tomar una ducha. Ya vestida y secándose el pelo con una toalla, bajó a desayunar descubriendo a Kyubey en su mesa.

\- ¿Tú no deberías estar en la estación? – murmuró fastidiada. – Se supone que las chicas te vigilan mientras duermo.

\- Lo sé, pero dado que todas se habían marchado pensé que lo mejor era volver. Creí que así no te enfadarías.

\- ¿Marchado? ¿A dónde?

Kyubey no tuvo apenas tiempo de contestar ya que la chica lo agarró por detrás del cuello y salió corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello. No tuvo que caminar mucho ya que empezó a verla incluso antes de entrar a la plaza. La barrera se desplegó formando una especie de caverna subterránea con estalactitas. Corrió sin detenerse, extrañada de no encontrar ningún familiar que le cortará el paso. Cuando llegó a lo que supuestamente era la plaza de la ciudad, la gran mayoría del pueblo estaba reunida en una gran gruta. En su centro había una bruja con una gran cabeza grisácea con la boca abierta, que enseñaba unos dientes plateados. En los ojos parecía tener una especie de gafas de sol puntiagudas. De la cabeza salían cuatro brazos blancos con dos picos sobresaliendo de los hombros y una especie de lengua de fuego a modo de pierna. A su alrededor había unos familiares con aspecto de hombres conejo verdes con ojos violetas que daban vueltas haciendo palmas. Por arriba se podían ver otro tipo de familiares flotando con forma de gambas hechas de vegetales con cabezas de bebés. Frente a la bruja se encontraba la patrulla al completo transformada en puella magi. Bianca estaba al frente y parecía haber terminado un discurso. La gente empezó a aplaudir cuando Bianca señaló a Wanda. Los ciudadanos empezaron a vitorearla como si fuese una especie de heroína y la llevaron hasta el centro de la plaza con Bianca y las demás.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber que es todo esto!? – le preguntó a Bianca.

\- Tranquilízate Wanda. – la llevó un poco aparte. – Ahora mismo acabo de ponerte como una heroína delante de la ciudad entera, si empiezas a gritar y a pelearte no habrá servido para nada. – Wanda fue a hablar pero Bianca no le dejó. – Escucha, ya hablaremos de esto más tarde, pero primero debes acabar con la bruja para que no haya ningún peligro. Leyna la está conteniendo con su encierro gracias al poder de amplificación de Erna.

\- De acuerdo, pero solo porque la bruja podría descontrolarse en cualquier momento. Pero en cuanto termine, tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente. – Wanda se giró transformándose en puella magi.

La chica saltó hasta ponerse frente a la bruja que chocaba sus brazos contra una caja invisible. Le hizo un gesto a Leyna para que levantase el encierro de la bruja. Esta no se hizo esperar y alzó los cuatro brazos para tratar de golpearla. Con su guadaña, Wanda paró el ataque rompiendo el suelo bajo sus pies. La cadena de la hoja comenzó a enrollarse en los brazos, atándolos juntos. Wanda saltó encima de los brazos y los recorrió hasta llegar a la cabeza. Saltando, pegó una potente patada justo en el centro de las gafas, rompiéndolas. La bruja comenzó a caer hacia atrás mientras Wanda recogía su cadena. Mientras caía, la chica comenzó a girar la cadena sobre su cabeza y la descargó contra la bruja con un fuerte golpe, reventando la cabeza en mil pedazos. Aterrizó sin ninguna dificultad mirando con cierto desagrado la sangre de la bruja salpicada en su abrigo. Oyó los aplausos y vítores de los ciudadanos mientras la barrera desaparecía pero no les prestó ninguna atención. Cogió de nuevo a Kyubey por el cuello y evitó a la multitud saltando por los tejados hasta llegar a la estación. Deshizo la transformación y esperó a que las demás llegaran. Bianca fue la primera en aparecer, seguida de Viveka, Bluma, Dama, Hilda, Leyna y Erna. Wanda le lanzó su gema para que la limpiara y esperó a que todas entrasen en la sala.

\- ¡Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando! – le gritó a Bianca una vez que le devolvió su gema.

\- En darte lo que te mereces Wanda. – sonrió. – Esta ciudad siempre te ha mirado con malos ojos, ahora por fin tienes el respeto que tanto te mereces.

\- ¿¡Estás loca!? Esa bruja podía haberse liberado del encierro de Leyna, todavía no me explico como he conseguido vencerla tan fácilmente. Podrías haber hecho que matase a toda la ciudad.

\- No seas exagerada, lo tenía todo calculado. – trató de calmarla. – Ahora la gente sabe el trabajo que haces y te adoran.

\- El trabajo que hacemos Bianca, no soy solo yo en la patrulla. – contestó Wanda.

\- Disculpad pero… - interrumpió Viveka. – La señorita Engel nos había dicho que Wanda había aprobado ese plan.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? – Wanda se giró esperando que Bianca lo negase pero no lo hizo. – Esto ya es el colmo. – se dirigió a Viveka y a las demás. – Para que conste yo jamás he estado de acuerdo con esa idea tan estúpida. Ahora por favor dejadnos solas.

Las chicas asintieron comprendiendo que se avecinaba una pelea bastante grande. Las chicas salieron en fila siendo Viveka la última. Se quedó un momento mirando a Wanda con preocupación pero la chica le dedicó una sonrisa indicándole que no se preocupase. Viveka se sonrojó y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

\- Wanda antes de que digas nada yo…

\- Ahórratelo. – le cortó. – Nunca me han importado tus planes por muy retorcidos que pareciesen Bianca, porque al fin de al cabo si alguien salía herido solo era yo. Pero esto… esto es de lejos lo peor que podías haber hecho.

\- ¡Pero si no ha pasado nada!

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! – chilló. – Has mentido en mi nombre Bianca. Has roto mi confianza y por si fuese poco has puesto en peligro a la ciudad entera. Y tan solo porque querías que ellos supiesen lo de las puella magi para que tu padre tenga éxito en ese estúpido negocio de puellas magi.

\- ¡No! No lo he hecho por él. Lo he hecho por ti. Como todo lo que hago. – contestó. – No podía soportar como siempre te miran por debajo del hombro Wanda, cuando tú eres superior a todos ellos. – agarró las manos de Wanda – Sé que tú no crees en la superioridad de clase ni nada de eso, pero no conseguirás cambiar el mundo si la gente sigue viéndote como una bastarda.

\- ¡Es que lo soy! ¿Acaso hay algo de malo en ello? Mi padre no me reconoció, tampoco es para tanto. Eso no es lo que me define Bianca, creía que lo entendías. – apartó sus manos. – Yo soy yo y nada más. No necesito el reconocimiento de nadie, me bastaba con que tú estuvieses a mi lado.

\- Wanda de que estás…

\- Déjame terminar. – dijo muy firme – Bianca eres mi mejor amiga pero… esto ha ido muy lejos.

\- No lo digas, por favor no. – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en el rostro de Bianca.

\- Esto no significa el final Bianca, tan solo necesito un tiempo alejado de ti. – Wanda se dirigió a la puerta pero Bianca agarró su brazo.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor Wanda no me dejes atrás! – Bianca cayó de rodillas sollozando. – Eres lo único que tengo en este mundo, por favor no te marches. Te prometo que no volveré a hacer algo así. Haré lo que tú quieras.

\- Bianca. – Wanda se sentó a su lado. – Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre lo vas a ser. Tan solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para nosotras mismas.

Wanda se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a Bianca sollozando desconsoladamente en el suelo. La chica se hizo un ovillo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta. Wanda apoyó la cabeza en la puerta escuchando los sollozos de su amiga y tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño pero también sabía que era lo mejor para ambas. Aquello no significaba el fin de su amistad, tan solo un pequeño descanso. Bianca tenía que empezar a pensar en sí misma y acarrear con las consecuencias de sus acciones y Wanda tenía que aprender a guiar su propio camino. Las demás chicas parecían haberse marchado a excepción de Leyna y Erna que charlaban animadamente en el salón, seguramente tratando de disimular que habían estado escuchando todo el tiempo. Wanda no quiso hacerles caso y salió afuera tratando de buscar un espacio tranquilo. Se encontró entonces a Viveka en el porche de la estación, mirando las vías. No supo muy bien porque pero Wanda se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle de su discusión con Bianca.

\- Creo que has hecho lo correcto Wanda. – le contestó Viveka.

\- Yo también lo creo, pero hacerle daño a una amiga aunque sea por su bien no es siempre fácil. – suspiró mirando al horizonte. – Algunas veces desearía que todo fuese distinto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ella lo sabe. Quien es mi padre. Siempre lo ha sabido. – apoyó su cabeza en una viga. – Jamás ha querido decírmelo, así que nunca la he presionado pero… fue difícil sabes. Vivir sin nadie que te apoyase. Antes tenía a Gerard pero él… se fue. – miró hacia otro lado para que Viveka no viese sus ojos brillantes. – Ni mi madre ni ese hombre con el que está casada cuidaron de mí nunca. Desde lo de Gerard he estado yo sola para cuidarme. Es algo difícil cuando apenas tienes cinco años. – golpeó la viga. – Y Bianca lo sabía, que había alguien por ahí que podía hacerse cargo de mí, ayudarme, pero jamás me lo dijo. Incluso tenía que esconderme cada vez que visitaba su casa. Las apariencias y todo eso.

\- Debió de ser muy duro.

\- Lo fue, pero me acostumbré. – sonrió con tristeza. – No soy estúpida Viveka, sé porque Bianca nunca me dijo quién era mi padre. Él no me quiere, soy un error para él, como para todos. Pero algunas veces… algunas veces me gustaría saber porque, qué hice que estuvo mal… algunas veces, solo de vez en cuando, me hubiese gustado tener un padre y una madre que no me viesen como un monstruo.

\- Wanda yo… - antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Wanda la abrazó con fuerza, provocando que toda su cara se pusiese roja.

\- Gracias Viveka, gracias por escucharme. – le ofreció una media sonrisa. – Sé que tú también tendrás tus problemas como para molestarte con los míos. Pero dado que somos amigas, ten en cuenta que te ayudaré en lo que sea. – el rosto de Viveka se iluminó de felicidad.

Wanda comenzó a marcharse sintiéndose un poco mejor tras hablar con Viveka mientras la chica la veía alejarse. "Las amigas están para apoyarse" pensó Wanda "Sé que en el fondo Bianca solo quería ayudar y quizás he sido muy dura con ella. Mañana hablaré con ella de nuevo". Mientras tanto, Viveka entró de nuevo en la estación encontrándose a Leyna y Erna. Se acercó a ellas con cuidado hasta que las dos notaron su presencia y se giraron.

\- De acuerdo. – les dijo. – Contadme vuestro plan. Os ayudaré.

 _Próximo mes: Noche 10: Mi preciada amiga_

Bruja

Nombre: Gunmalagdón.

Naturaleza: Problemática.

Descripción: La bruja de lo subterráneo. Su barrera está compuesta por varias grutas pero todas llevarán hacia la gruta central de la bruja. Sus familiares no son demasiado agresivos y se dedican a alabar a la bruja con sus curiosos bailes. Es una bruja muy poderosa ya que parece estar formada por varias partes.

Razón: _"Cree en que yo creó en ti. Pero la verdad es que nunca creyó en mi"_

Familiares: Karmina


	10. Noche 10

**_Noche 10: Mi preciada amiga_**

Leyna observó a Erna y a Viveka mientras la última se mordía el labio nerviosa. Se encontraba en uno de los salones de su casa, no muy lejos de la mansión de Bianca. A Leyna le gustaba presumir diciendo que su casa era la segunda más grande después de la de Bianca seguida por la de Erna. Lo cierto es que nadie nunca se había tomado la molestia de comprobarlo.

\- Muy bien, comencemos. – Leyna se sentó en un gran sillón mientras Viveka y Erna se sentaron a cada uno de sus lados, rodeando una mesa circular. – Todas las aquí presentes estamos de acuerdo de que debemos hacer algo para separar a Bianca Engel y Wanda Nacht.

\- Sin hacer daño a ninguna de la dos. – aclaró Viveka.

\- Por supuesto, no te preocupes, nadie va a hacerle daño a su amor platónico. – se burló Erna haciendo que Viveka se sonrojase.

\- Es por eso que he llevado a cabo un plan estupendo. – sonrió Leyna. – Mañana, Viveka irá a casa de Bianca diciéndole que Wanda quiere hablar con ella. La llevarás al sótano de la guarida dónde yo la encerraré con mis poderes. – explicó. – Erna se quedará entonces contigo para que la barrera no caiga y mientras yo iré a ver a Wanda para retarla. Una vez que le gane me haré la líder indiscutible de la patrulla, y Wanda quedará relegada a un segundo puesto.

\- ¿Cómo va a ayudar eso a separarlas? Yo diría que más bien vas a unirlas. Además ¿desde cuándo lo importante de este plan es hacerte a ti líder? – se quejó Viveka.

\- Eso es solo algo segundario querida Viveka. – comentó Leyna. – Wanda nunca quiso ser líder de la patrulla, ni siquiera le gustaba la idea. En el fondo solo le estoy haciendo un favor.

Viveka se mordió la lengua pensando que Leyna prefería saltar de un barranco a hacerle un favor a Wanda. Sin embargo en el fondo sabía que no tenía que preocuparse. Era imposible que Leyna ganase a Wanda en una pelea de ningún tipo. Como siempre su sentido de superioridad era el mayor defecto de Leyna. Según la chica, una vez que Wanda supiese que Leyna había sido "enviada" por Bianca para quitarle el puesto de líder, se abriría una brecha entre las dos. Viveka arrugó la frente sin llegar a gustarle el plan pero al fin de al cabo lo hacía por su amiga. Bianca necesitaba alejarse de Wanda. Al día siguiente, Viveka se encaminó a casa de Bianca mientras Erna esperaba en la guardia y Leyna iba hacia la nave donde se preparaba el festival, que se iba a celebrar en tan solo una semana. La chica observó a Wanda en mitad de toda la gente que correteaba por la nave, haciendo ajustes por todos lados. Con un movimiento de mano, Wanda indicó a sus compañeros que movieran el escenario para comprobar que el escenario cambiante funcionaba perfectamente. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo acordándose de su amiga. No había vuelto a hablar con Bianca desde la conversación que tuvieron en la guarida de la estación pero Wanda pretendía hablar con ella en cuanto pudiera. Claro que teniendo el festival tan cerca y el Conde apareciendo cada dos por tres no le dejaba demasiado tiempo libre. Además había que sumar sus deberes con las patrulla. Por lo menos Hilda, Dama, Bluma y Viveka habían estado ayudándola bastante. Hilda y Bluma se habían estado encargando de las brujas más problemáticas mientras Dama se encargaba de las más sencillas y Viveka echaba un ojo a Leyna y Erna. Abstraída en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Leyna se acercaba a ella.

\- Tenemos que hablar. – dijo la chica muy altiva.

\- Ahora estoy ocupada Leyna, moléstame con tu estupidez en otro momento. – le contestó mientras pasaba unos papeles a Hilda.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes! – Leyna se transformó en puella magi. – Tú y yo vamos a solucionar las cosas de una vez.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Wanda murmuró varias palabrotas preguntándose porque estaba rodeada de estúpidas como Leyna. – De acuerdo, déjame cinco minutos.

Leyna asintió con dignidad mientras se sentaba en una esquina. Bluma no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver como Leyna acababa de hacer precisamente lo que había dicho que no iba a hacer, esperar a Wanda. La chica le dio su carpeta a Hilda con un par de instrucciones e hizo un gesto a Leyna para que le siguieran. Bluma hizo un gesto a Dama para que la chica las siguiera por si ocurría algo. Wanda la dirigió hacia un solar cercano a la nave.

\- Muy bien, dime que quieres y más vale que sea rápido.

\- Una pelea. – sonrió Leyna. – Si gano, me cederás el liderazgo de la patrulla.

\- Me niego. – contestó Wanda. – Yo no elegí ser líder de esta patrulla, si quieres el puesto, tendrás que ganarte el voto de las demás.

\- No creo que tengas opción. – sonrió Leyna.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- En este preciso instante, tu amiga Bianca está encerrada con una bruja en el sótano de la estación. – Wanda se giró sorprendida. – Además he aprovechado para poner una barrera en nuestro alrededor, así que hasta que no me venzas no podrás ir al rescate de tu amiga.

Wanda miró a Leyna con un profundo odio mientras se transformaba. Dama se chocó contra la barrera de Leyna y asustada fue corriendo a buscar a Hilda y Bluma. Mientras tanto, Viveka llamó a la puerta de la casa preguntando por Bianca. La criada la llevó hasta la habitación.

\- Señorita Engel. – llamó. – Soy Viveka, me manda Wanda a hablar contigo.

Apenas hubo dicho esto cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Viveka abrió mucho los ojos al ver el estado de Bianca. Los ojos estaban completamente enrojecidos y su pelo estaba enredado y sucio. La habitación entera estaba a oscuras y el único sonido que se oía era de unas pequeñas mariposas mecánicas.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Bianca.

\- A Wanda le gustaría hablar contigo si es posible. – Viveka desvió la mirada incapaz de mentirle a los ojos.

La chica volvió a cerrar la puerta inmediatamente y Viveka escuchó una especie de chasquido. Bianca salió de la habitación limpia de nuevo y Viveka supuso que había usado su magia para ello. Ambas comenzaron a andar hacia la estación lentamente.

\- Me sorprende que hayas venido a avisarme. – Bianca sonrió como lo hacía siempre, como si supiera algo que los demás no. – Al fin de al cabo, quieres ser amiga de Wanda. Si solucionamos nuestras diferencias no vas a tener muchas oportunidades.

\- Wanda y yo ya somos amigas. – contestó Viveka. – Además no es como si solo pudiese ser amiga de una de nosotras. Si de verdad fueses su amiga no te importaría con quien estuviese siempre y cuando fuese feliz.

\- Comprendo. – se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras subían las escaleras de la estación. – Eres una buena chica Viveka, tengo que admitir eso. Igual que lo era Trisha.

\- No te atrevas a hablar de ella.

\- Sé que muchos piensan que lo de Trisha fue culpa mía, pero te prometo que yo no hice nada. – contestó tranquilamente. – Mi único objetivo es ver el sueño de Wanda hacerse realidad, todo lo demás me es indiferente. Pero me caes bien Viveka, es por eso que quiero decirte algo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Nunca podrás ser como yo. – le dijo duramente. – Mi conexión con Wanda más allá de lo que puedas pensar. Son años y años de confianza, y tú jamás podrás llegar a eso. Por mucho que te acerques a ella, jamás serás como yo. – se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído. – Porque Wanda y yo somos muchos más que amigas.

Viveka apretó los puños mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar. Si tenía alguna duda de que Wanda tenía que alejarse de Bianca se acababan de disipar. Aquella chica era peor que un parásito venenoso. Abrió la puerta de la patrulla sin echar siquiera una mirada a Bianca, que sonreía con suficiencia al ver la reacción que había creado en Viveka. No había querido ser cruel, bueno quizás solo un poco. Pero era mejor para la chica que aceptase la realidad cuanto antes. Siguió a Viveka mientras esta se dirigía al sótano. Viveka abrió la puerta y la chica entró expectante por ver a su amiga. Sin embargo, se encontró completamente sola, acompañada tan solo por algunas de las semillas que guardaban allí. Escuchó la puerta cerrándose de un portazo. Bianca se giró asustada descubriendo que la habían encerrado. Podía sentir la magia de encierro de Leyna rodeando la habitación. Maldijo por lo bajo por haber sido tan estúpida y se transformó en pulla magi. Sacando el disco de su falda, lazó varios cuchillos a la puerta pero estos cayeron en vano.

\- Es inútil Bianca. – contestó una voz tras la puerta. – He reforzado la barrera de Leyna para que no puedas destruirla, me temo que te quedarás aquí hasta que nosotras digamos.

Viveka miró extrañada a Erna debido a la sonrisa que tenía la chica. Ahora que se daba cuenta, nadie sabía muy bien cuál era el deseo de Erna excepto Bianca. Fue entonces cuando su radar saltó y comenzó a sentir una bruja dentro de la habitación.

\- ¡Erna, rápido! – le gritó. – Hay una bruja ahí dentro.

\- ¿Cómo? – la chica se giró sorprendida. – Pero eso es imposible, Leyna me dijo que… ¡Ah no ser que haya quitado la barrera a alguna de las semillas!

\- ¿No puedes quitar la barrera? – se asustó Viveka.

\- La única que puede hacerlo es Leyna o quizás Wanda si usa gran parte de su poder.

La chica asintió transformándose para ir a por una de las dos mientras Erna se quedaba atrás. La chica no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando Viveka desapareció. Su plan estaba yendo demasiado bien para ser cierto. Con su poder era muy sencillo reforzar una semilla para que eclosionara, sobre todo una que fuese fuerte. Bianca era la única que sabía su deseo así que necesitaba eliminarla cuanto antes. Una vez que la chica estuviese fuera del mapa, Wanda estaría completamente perdida. Entonces sería cuando Erna se ganaría su confianza desvelando a Leyna como el cerebro de un plan que en realidad no había hecho. Con la ayuda del testimonio de Viveka, Leyna dejaría de ser un problema. Cuando las cosas se calmasen, tan solo tenía que deslizar un cuchillo a las espaldas de Wanda para coger el poder de la ciudad. Y eso no la pararía. En apenas unos años, Erna podía alzarse como dueña del país. Así su deseo se haría realidad. Así la gente la miraría por lo que realmente era. Una heroína, una salvadora. Mientras tanto, en la barrera de la bruja, Bianca saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de esquivar los proyectiles. Reconoció a la bruja ya que era la misma que había llevado al centro del pueblo. La misma que había desencadenado su pelea con Wanda. Saltó de nuevo para esquivar un disparo pero este le golpeó en la pierna y cayó con un estruendo. En el solar cercano a la nave, Wanda acaba de transformarse mientras encaraba a Leyna. La chica sonrió con suficiencia y movió su bastón lanzando varios disparos con forma de bastón de caramelo hacia ella. Wanda, que tenía su guadaña apoyada en su cuello, golpeó la punta del arma con el pie y comenzó a moverla a su alrededor esquivando los disparos. Se abalanzó corriendo hacia Leyna pero la chica saltó esquivando el corte de su arma. Aprovechando que estaba en el aire, movió su cetro invocando un caramelo gigante que lanzó hacia Wanda. Esta agarró la cadena y la lanzó para que se enrollase en el caramelo. Empezó a girarlo hasta que lo soltó en dirección a Leyna. La chica se sorprendió y disparó al caramelo haciéndolo estallar en un millón de confetis. Leyna aterrizó tratando de descubrir a Wanda entre los papeles de colores. Fue entonces cuando escuchó algo acercarse por la derecha. Levantó un escudo con forma de bizcocho pero lo único que cayó fue una especie de cascabel. Este entonces empezó a soltar ultrasonidos haciendo que Leyna cayese de rodillas tapándose los oídos. Cuando el efecto pasó, no tuvo tiempo de levantarse ya que una rodilla la golpeó en el estómago. La chica salió disparada hacia el otro lado del solar. Leyna trató de recomponerse pero entonces notó como algo se ataba a su pie y descubrió la cadena de Wanda. La chica la elevó por los aires y la bajó estampándola contra la tierra una y otra vez. Leyna consiguió lanzar un caramelo explosivo a la cadena liberándose. Wanda apareció de repente a su derecha y la golpeó con la guadaña. La chica cayó de nuevo seriamente herida y cuando se levantó sintió la hoja de la guadaña cerca de su Gema del Alma.

\- ¡Basta! – gritó Leyna. - ¡Me rindo!

Wanda observó como la temblorosa chica levantaba la barrera al mismo tiempo que observaba a Hilda, Bluma y Dama transformadas esperándola. Se acercó a ellas para indicarles que cogiesen a Leyna antes de que acabase haciéndose pis en el vestido. De repente, Viveka llegó corriendo por los tejados con cara de preocupación. Wanda no esperó a que dijese mucho más. Usando el Wütend Modus llegó en tiempo record a la estación y apartó a Erna cuando esta trató de decirle algo sobre la puerta. Su guadaña rompió la barrera reforzada de Leyna para entrar en la barrera, solo para encontrarse a la bruja que Bianca había traído al centro de la ciudad. Con furia, enarboló su guadaña en el cielo haciendo que la hoja se hiciese más grande, y cortó en dos perfectas mitades a la bruja. La barrera comenzó a disiparse mientras miraba por todos lados. En un último momento, encontró a Bianca y la agarró de la mano mientras la barrera desaparecía. Wanda suspiró y alzó los ojos para mirar a su amiga pero solo encontró una expresión vacía. El cuerpo de Bianca estaba lleno de agujeros por todos lados mientras su Gema del Alma estaba rota en mil pedazos. Desesperada, Wanda trató de usar sus poderes para traer a Bianca de vuelta pero el cuerpo no se movía. Había pasado más de una hora. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo de su amiga fijamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Los recuerdos la inundaron pensando en las últimas palabras que le había dicho, en el rostro de desesperación de Bianca antes de dejarla atrás, abandonarla. Sus ojos se fijaron entonces en una nota que Bianca llevaba en la mano. Debía de haberla escrito antes de morir.

" _A mi preciada amiga._

 _Siempre fuiste lo que más quise en este mundo. La única luz que me sacaba de mi oscuridad. Tan iguales y tan distintas. Somos las dos caras de una misma moneda. Tú y yo somos más que amigas Wanda. Compartimos sangre._

 _Wanda, tú eres mi hermana. Y siempre te querré por ello._

 _Bianca."_

Las lágrimas empaparon el papel mientras Wanda lo arrugaba y soltaba un grito desgarrador.

 _Próximo mes: Noche 11: La verdad_


	11. Noche 11

**_Noche 11: La verdad_**

No era justo. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Herman Engel. No era justo que el día del entierro de su hija hubiese un sol tan bonito. Debería estar lloviendo, todo cubierto de nubes, tal y como lo estaba su corazón. Bianca había sido la luz de su vida. Había estado tan orgulloso de ella. Y sin embargo ni todo su dinero ni su poder había podido evitar lo que había ocurrido. El cuerpo ya sin vida de su hija yacía en un ataúd blanco rodeado de rosas. Las chicas de la patrulla estaban allí, mostrando sus respetos a Bianca. Wanda no estaba. Nadie la había visto desde que encontró el cadáver de Bianca cuatro días atrás. La chica había echado a correr y había desaparecido completamente. Herman había esperado, con la esperanza de que Bianca pudiese tener la despedida de su mejor amiga. Pero tras cuatro días había desistido en la espera y finalmente había cedido a celebrar el entierro. La patrulla estaba siendo liderada por una chica llamada Erna, ya que Leyna todavía se encontraba recuperándose de sus heridas y la demás chicas parecían tener cierto resentimiento por ella. La propia Leyna parecía otra persona, con unas grandes ojeras y el pelo sin apenas arreglar. El pensamiento de que su pelea hubiese ocasionado la muerte de Bianca le pesaba en el corazón. La ceremonia fue corta, la mayoría del pueblo estaba ocupado con la preparación del festival que se celebraría en apenas unas semanas. Herman volvió a su estudio con la cabeza baja. Se sentó en su sillón sirviéndose una copa mientras miraba al exterior por la ventana. Pasó un largo rato hasta que lo notó. Una presencia justo detrás de él. No había hecho ruido al entrar pero Herman sabía que estaba allí.

\- No has venido al entierro. – comentó simplemente.

\- Está muerta. – le contestó mientras caminaba hasta la ventana. – Decirle algo a un cadáver no solucionará nada. Además no puede oírme.

\- Wanda. – el hombre se giró hacia ella. - ¿dónde has estado?

\- ¿Acaso te importa? – masculló la chica. – Que Bianca ya no esté no significa que tengamos que llevarnos bien en honor a su memoria o algo así. Nunca me gusto y yo nunca le guste. Así por lo menos podemos dejar de fingir.

\- Lo sabes. – comprendió entonces Herman.

\- Me dejó una nota. – respondió simplemente.

\- ¿Es por eso por lo que has venido? ¿Quieres una explicación?

\- Ese no es el motivo de mi visita pero… - Wanda rodeo el escritorio y se sentó enfrente del señor Engel. – Creo que me la merezco.

\- Queríamos tener un hijo pero mi esposa no podía. Fue entonces cuando conocí a tu madre en la fábrica. – Herman bebió un largo trago de su copa. – Tu madre… ella… bueno… digamos que se ofreció.

\- No hace falta que me explique todo el proceso. – dijo la chica poniendo cara de asco.

\- Mi esposa se quedó embarazada. Pero el embarazo la dejó muy enferma. – continuó. – Tu madre y yo acordamos en que si el bebé de mi esposa moría, lo suplantaríamos por el suyo. Pero al final fue mi esposa la que falleció.

\- Así que decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de mí.

\- Eras un error Wanda. – contestó el hombre. – Algo que no debería haber pasado. Pero eso no significa que no me preocupase por ti. Todos los meses mandaba dinero a tu madre para tu cuidado.

\- Dinero que se gastaba en bebida. – gruñó ella. – Ahórrese las escusas señor Engel ¿cómo lo supo Bianca?

\- Encontró unas cartas mías con el Conde en el que le hablaba de ti. – explicó. – El Conde no tiene hijos así que decidió que tu podías ser una buena opción para heredar su título teniendo en cuenta de que eras mi hija. Es de esa clase de persona que piensa que el éxito está en la sangre.

\- Por eso empezó a hablarme. – Wanda no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras se levantaba. – Le agradezco la explicación señor Engel, pero como ya le he dicho, no es por eso por lo que he venido aquí. – empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida. – Necesito que desaloje el pueblo cuanto antes.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Es el festival! No puedo desalojar el pueblo así como así.

\- En ese caso morirán todos. – dijo simplemente pegando un portazo.

Dejó al hombre en su estudio sin mirar atrás. Afuera le esperaba Kyubey quien la miró doblando la cabeza hacia un lado como si se preguntase que iba a hacer a continuación. Wanda tan solo lo miró un instante antes de echar a andar hacia la estación. Bianca siempre había dicho que saber la verdad era algo muy peligroso, pero Wanda nunca lo había comprendido realmente hasta ahora. Cuatro días atrás, después de comprobar que Bianca no iba a volver, Wanda había huido lo más lejos que podía por los bosques que rodeaban el pueblo. No supo cómo Kyubey pudo encontrarla pero no le importó demasiado. El primer día no escuchó absolutamente nada de lo que la criatura le dijo. No le importaba que la bruja más poderosa se acercase a la ciudad. Tampoco le importaba que fuese a destruirlo todo. El segundo día Kyubey no dijo nada. El tercero fue cuando Wanda empezó a escucharle. Kyubey le comentó como era imposible que Bianca no hubiese sido capaz de salir de la barrera a no ser que algo se lo estuviese impidiendo. Al cuarto día, Kyubey le explico cómo era imposible que Leyna hubiese mantenido la barrera tan lejos sin alguien que la potenciara. También le hablo del deseo de Erna, haciendo que Wanda se levantase. En esos momentos llegaba a la estación para ver como Erna se sentaba en su antiguo sillón. Pasó a la habitación donde todas estaban reunidas.

\- ¡Wanda! – Viveka corrió a abrazarla. – Estábamos muy preocupadas.

\- Lo siento. – dijo simplemente.

\- Lamento mucho tu perdida Wanda. – Erna se acercó a ella. – Ya sabes que aquí me tienes para cualquier cosa.

\- Esto… Wanda… yo… - Leyna trataba de encontrar palabras pero no sabía muy bien que decir.

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder en charlas inútiles. – dijo entonces Wanda. – Tenemos un problema muy serio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hilda.

\- Kedward Hexe. – contestó.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – dijo Bluma con una cara extraña.

\- Es la bruja más poderosa del mundo. – explicó Wanda. – Kyubey me dijo que desde hace unos días se dirige hacia aquí.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué? – se extrañó Dama.

\- Nosotras. – Wanda se sentó en la silla que Erna había dejado. – Tenemos bastantes semillas guardadas además de que juntas tenemos bastante poder. La bruja ha sentido ese poder y ha empezado a moverse para eliminarnos.

\- En ese caso tenemos que prepararnos cuanto antes. – dijo Hilda.

\- La bruja llegará en tres días, estad preparadas para entonces.

\- Pero ese día es el festival ¿qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Viveka.

\- Me temo que tendremos que dejar la noche de Walpurgis para otro momento.

Sin añadir nada más, Wanda se marchó de nuevo. Erna no pudo evitar morderse el labio con fastidio. Había pensado que Wanda no volvería jamás después de lo ocurrido pero la aparición de esa bruja lo había estropeado todo. Aunque pensándolo bien quizás no fuese malo del todo. Si esta bruja era tan poderosa, Wanda podía sufrir una herida mortal perfectamente y morir en la pelea. Así moriría como una heroína y Erna, quien habría estado a su lado en su lecho de muerte, la sucedería tal y como le había dicho la pobre Wanda antes de irse. Sí, era un plan perfecto. Solo tenía que asegurarse de que nadie la viera asestando el golpe de gracia. Quizás incluso no tendría que hacerlo y la bruja realmente se encargaría de Wanda.

Ajeno a los consejos de Wanda, Herma Engel no desalojó la ciudad. Aquella mañana la ciudad despertó con una ciudad cubierta de nubes y un fuerte viento. Wanda se encontraba en la plaza central, justo encima del escenario, mientras los actores revoloteaban de un lado a otro. Escuchó al chico que hacía de Fausto preguntarle algo, pero Wanda no le escuchó. Sin decir una palabra, bajó del escenario encaminándose hacia la estación. Lamentaba que Viveka no pudiese actuar al final, la chica se había esforzado mucho. Cuando llegó, la patrulla al completo la esperaba en la entrada. Cada una llevaba una bolsa con varias Semillas del Sufrimiento. Todas sacaron sus Gemas del Alma y se fueron transformando una a una. Wanda fue la última, echando una última mirada a la estación. Las chicas esperaron sintiendo como el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte. Usando su radar, Viveka se enderezó notando a la bruja acercarse. Bluma empezó entonces a temblar notando el poder de la bruja. Muy pronto empezaron a ver a los primeros familiares. Estos tenían la forma de palancas con tutús de bailarina que saltaban de un lado a otro, con una especie de resortes hechos de púas. Leyna y Hilda se adelantaron con rapidez, levantando la primera una barrera para que los familiares no llegaran a la ciudad. Hilda se abalanzó contra estos cortándolos con su espada, mientras Leyna le cubría por detrás con sus rayos de caramelo. Dama usó su teletransporte para saltar de un lado a otro del bosque, descubriendo a la bruja tan solo unos metros más alejada. Retrocedió para informar de esto a las demás mientras sacaba los cuchillos de sus moños. Wanda asintió cuando de repente el suelo empezó a temblar.

\- ¡Leyna, Bluma, Dama! – llamó. – Quedaos en la retaguardia y aseguraros de que ningún familiar pasa la barrera. Erna, Hilda, Viveka, seguidme.

Las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a acorrer por el bosque acercándose a la bruja. Viveka y Hilda se adelantaron atacando a los familiares que empezaron a rodearlas. Hilda usó su súper fuerza para provocar un temblor que elevó a los familiares en el aire. Disparando con su cetro, Viveka los fue eliminando uno a uno. Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando un viento huracanado las golpeó de frente, lanzando una multitud de árboles contra ellas. Erna y Wanda se pusieron de frente girando sus armas para producir dos escudos con los que protegerlas. De repente, el bosque había desaparecido dejando en su lugar una llanura destrozada. Frente a ella apareció una bruja que tenía la apariencia de una caja de madera redondeada antigua recubierta de intrincados diseños dorados con unas ramas como si fueran patas. A su espalda tenía un ala y media de pájaro de color parduzco. La bruja comenzó a revolotear furiosa provocando fuertes ráfagas. Leyna levantó un gran muro de bizcocho tratando de parar la ventisca, pero este se rompió en mil migajas. Con rapidez, Wanda golpeó con su arma las migas lanzándolas contra la bruja. Tomando su ejemplo, las chicas empezaron a lanzar proyectiles contra las alas de la bruja logrando que detuviese por un momento el vendaval. Viveka y Hilda no perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron contra la bruja de inmediato. Ambas saltaron hacia arriba y juntas lanzaron un rayo que propulso al espada de Hilda. La bruja elevó su ala para cubrirse, anulando el rayo completamente. Una especie de sonido extraño empezó a escucharse dentro de la caja y de la nada aparecieron una especie de sombras con forma de bailarinas. Estas empezaron a reírse y volaron hasta Viveka y Hilda, golpeándolas con fuerza. Las chicas cayeron hacia el suelo con fuerza. Las bailarinas empezaron a bajar hacia ellas cuando unos disparos de fuego empezaron a destruirlas. Erna apareció junto a ellas con su lanza disparando pequeñas llamaradas para destruir las bailarinas. La bruja elevó el vuelo, al parecer ignorándolas, y empezó a dirigirse hacia la estación. Viveka y Hilda agradecieron su ayuda a Erna con un gesto de cabeza y empezaron a correr detrás de la bruja. Erna hizo ademán de seguirlas cuando Wanda apareció delante de ella cortándole el paso.

\- Viveka y Hilda pueden arreglárselas solas. – dijo la chica. – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

\- No es que no me importe hablar, pero no crees que la situación es un poco crítica. – Erna estudió sus alrededores. Quizás podía librarse de Wanda pronto.

\- Tratando de pensar en cómo matarme. – las palabras de Wanda tomaron a Erna por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Yo jamás…!

\- Ahórratelo. – contestó Wanda con un tono cansado. – Kyubey me lo dijo. Es imposible que la barrera de Leyna hubiese aguantado tanto estando tan lejos. A no ser que hubiese alguien reforzándola. Leyna es un imbécil pero no es una asesina. – giró su guadaña para apuntar a Erna. – Lo que significa que la culpable eres tú.

Erna tuvo el tiempo justo para elevar su lanza y detener el ataque de Wanda. Los familiares las rodearon con curiosidad. Erna se alejó con un par de saltos mientras giraba su lanza, haciendo que sus extremos se encendieran con fuego. Wanda apoyó su guadaña en su hombro, y levantó una mano. Su muñequera empezó a hincharse produciendo una esfera negra que lanzó hacia Erna. La chica golpeó la esfera con uno de los extremos de su lanza. La esfera se disolvió en una especie de humo negro, del que de repente Wanda salió con la guadaña en alto. Conociendo los trucos de Wanda, Erna ya se lo esperaba y detuvo el golpe. Girando consiguió golpear a Wanda en el estómago, alejándola. Un cascabel cayó entonces frente a Erna, estallando en una potente explosión. La chica cayó girando en la hierba, y se levantó con rapidez. No consiguió ver a Wanda pero si observó cómo los familiares habían hecho una especie de círculo a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando notó algo aferrarse a su tobillo y observó como la cadena de Wanda la elevaba por los aires mientras esta estaba escondida tras unos familiares. La cadena la soltó en mitad del aire y Wanda saltó chocando su guadaña con la lanza de Erna. Todavía en el aire, echó la lanza de Erna hacia un lado, dejándola desprotegida. La chica la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de pánico.

\- ¡Wanda por favor no me…!

Jamás llegó a terminar la frase ya que la guadaña de Wanda separó su cabeza del cuerpo y con un giró destrozó la Gema del Alma que estaba en su muslo.

Mientras tanto, Viveka y Hilda avanzaban como podían tratando de seguir a la bruja. Esta no dejaba más que un rastro de destrucción a su paso mientras se acercaba a la ciudad. Fue entonces cuando la bruja chocó contra la barrera de Leyna. Bluma y Dama aparecieron a los lados, apuntando sus pistolas y cuchillos hacia la bruja. Los ataques fueron neutralizados por el ala de la bruja, que a su vez la movió enfadad provocando una gran corriente que echó a Bluma hacia atrás. Con su habilidad de teletransporte, Dama consiguió esquivar el ataque. Un sonido mecánico empezó a oírse de nuevo y la bruja hizo aparece de nuevo a las bailarinas. Estas comenzaron a pelear contra las chicas al mismo tiempo que estas trataban de detener a los familiares. Bluma acudió a ayudar Leyna, que tenía dificultades manteniendo la barrera contra los continuos ataques de la bruja. Dama trataba de golpearla con sus cuchillos esquivando las corrientes que lanzaba mientras Viveka y Hilda aparecían para ayudarla. Hilda se abalanzó contra la bruja, tratando de cortar el ala. Con un giro, la bruja se giró y golpeó fuertemente a Hilda, haciéndola caer. Dama se teletransportó para cogerla cuando la bruja la golpeó con el ala lanzándola hacia arriba. Viveka logró agarrar a Hilda pero entonces vio con horror como la bruja se dirigía hacia Dama. Con un chasquido, la caja se abrió dejando salir a la verdadera bruja. Dos manos hechas de oscuridad se alzaron de la caja y agarraron a Dama, partiendo su cuerpo en dos mitades. Bluma gritó y con furia se abalanzó contra la bruja pero esta simplemente la aplastó con un ala contra la barrera de Leyna. Bluma escupió sangre debido a la fuerza del golpe. La bruja la agarró de nuevo y empezó a presionarla contra la barrera. Llena de pánico, Leyna dejó caer la barrera, haciendo que Bluma pudiese liberarse. La chica se giró todavía con el rostro ensangrentado queriendo agradecer a Leyna su ayuda cuando una bailarina apareció tras de ella, y destruyó su gema del alma aplastándola con sus dos manos. Viveka gritó al ver como el cuerpo de Bluma caía.

\- ¡No, no! – gritó Leyna. – Esto es mi culpa, es todo mi culpa ¡Yo no quería que esto pasase así! ¡No quería que nadie muriese! – la chica empezó a temblar violentamente mientras su gema se llenaba de oscuridad.

\- ¡Leyna tu gema! – avisó Hilda.

\- ¡¿Qué importa eso ahora?! ¡Todos vamos a morir!

La gema de Leyna se oscureció completamente explotando en una Semilla del Sufrimiento. Esta no eclosionó inmediatamente pero empezó poco a poco a extender una barrera de caramelos.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Hilda se giró hacia Viveka pero esta todavía estaba quieta. - ¡Viveka! – Hilda la abofeteó para hacerla reaccionar. - ¡Rápido, tienes que llegar a la ciudad antes que la bruja y evacuar a todo el mundo!

\- Pero… yo… Bluma… Dama… y ahora Leyna.

\- Viveka escúchame. – Hilda la zarandeó por los hombros. – Wanda vendrá a ayudarnos, estoy segura de ello. Pero antes necesitamos salvar a la gente de la ciudad.

Viveka asintió aun temblorosa y corrió hacia la ciudad todo lo rápido que podía. Si se movía con rapidez podría llegar antes a la ciudad mientras la bruja se dedicaba a destrozarlo todo. Hilda se giró con su espada en alto mientras la semilla de Leyna empezaba a extender poco a poco la barrera. La chica se encontró de repente en una especie de prado hecho de caramelos, con un rio de chocolate al fondo. En una pequeña colina, la semilla empezó a eclosionar dando lugar a una bruja. Esta tenía la forma de una especie de caramelo envuelto en un papel de colores y muselina, con orejas y dientes de ratón con una cola que salía por debajo, y una tiara dorada en la parte superior. Hilda se preparó mientras los familiares, que tenía la forma de pequeños caramelos sin envoltorio con patas y cola de ratón. La chica cerró los ojos rezando que Wanda llegase pronto para poder detener a Kedward Hexe mientras se abalanzaba contra los familiares

Wanda no tardó en llegar a la estación pero no encontró lo que esperaba. El cuerpo de Bluma yacía en el suelo sin vida mientras su vista capto también la parte superior del cuerpo de Dama a lo lejos. Podía notar que la chica todavía estaba viva, ya que su gema del alma no había sido destruida. Quizás con magia podía volver a unir su cuerpo pero Wanda no tenía tiempo para eso. Mentiría si dijese que no esperaba bajas, pero sus peores temores se habían vuelto realidad al ver que la barrera de Leyna había caído y que la bruja seguramente se acercaba a la ciudad. Apenas había andado un par de pasos cuando una barrera la rodeó. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras corría esquivando los familiares. Apenas le quedaban dos semillas para recargarse y no podía desperdiciarlas sin haber acabado con Kedward Hexe. Mientras atravesaba la pradera se dio cuenta perfectamente de a quien pertenecía. "Así que esta es la razón por la que la barrera ha caído. En fin, nunca me gustó Leyna de todas formas" pensó con cierta apatía. Sus ojos captaron algo más en la barrera pero giró la cabeza de inmediato, concentrada en pasar la barrera. Ahora también sabía que Hilda no iba a ayudarla. Su compañera yacía a un lado de la pradera, cuerpo totalmente inmóvil. Se mordió el labio consiguiendo salir de la barrera sin tener que pelear mucho, tan solo con un par de familiares. Cuando llegó a la ciudad, los primeros edificios destruidos y cadáveres se mezclaban entre los familiares que saltaban de un lado para otro. Apresurándose, Wanda consiguió llegar hasta el centro de la plaza. Con cierta pena recordó como esa misma mañana había estado en el escenario observando los distintos puestos del festival y la gente caminar animadamente. Ahora todo estaba destrozado, muerte y destrucción cubriéndolo todo. Una sombra la tapó y en lo alto pudo distinguir a la bruja que en esos momentos golpeaba con un fuerte golpe a Viveka. La chica aterrizó con un estruendo justo en el escenario. Wanda se acercó a ella y observó cómo su gema estaba casi oscurecida. Usando una de sus semillas, absorbió la desesperación de la gema de Viveka.

\- Wanda. – la chica sonrió al verla. – Sabía que vendrías. Lo siento. No tuve tiempo de evacuarles.

\- No importa Viveka. – Viveka notó algo extrañó en la expresión de Wanda. – Ya nada importa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya no me importa lo que le ocurra a esta ciudad. – se encogió de hombros. – Le dije al señor Engel lo que debía hacer y no me escuchó. - sonrió levemente hacia Viveka. – Desde el primer momento mi único objetivo era acabar con Erna y con la bruja. Todo lo demás me da igual. Aunque me alegro que no hayas muerto como todas las demás.

"¿Todas las demás?" pensó Viveka con horror mientras observaba a Wanda saltar hacia la bruja. Girando como si fuese un bufón, Wanda invocó varios fuegos fatuos a su alrededor que lanzó hacia la bruja. Esta se giró centrando su atención en Wanda.

\- _Todo lo que ha ocurrido_

 _es sólo una parábola._ – comenzó a recitar Wanda.

La bruja desplegó su ala y lanzó una corriente hacia Wanda. La chica empezó a hacer rápidos cortes con su guadaña anulando los ataques. El sonido mecánico comenzó de nuevo haciendo aparecer múltiples bailarinas. Wanda sacó su cadena y comenzó a moverla tratando de golpearlas a todas. Sin embargo, los familiares eran muy rápidos y una de las bailarinas le agarró por el pie, lanzándola contra el suelo. Un ejército de familiares se dispuso a atacarla, pero Viveka apareció entonces un poco más atrás disparando con su cetro. Wanda asintió en su dirección agradeciendo su ayuda y saltó de nuevo a encontrarse con la bruja.

 _Lo que es inalcanzable_

 _se convierte en suceso._

Usando el Wütend Modus, Wanda saltó esquivando a los familiares e hizo que la hoja de su guadaña se ampliara. Bajándola con fuerza, logró cortar el ala de la bruja, dejándola destrozada al igual que la que tenía en el otro lado. La bruja cayó estrepitosamente pero fue entonces cuando la caja se abrió completamente. Wanda cayó agotada usando su última semilla en limpiar la oscuridad que había tintado su gema por usar el Wütend Modus.

 _Lo que es indescriptible_

 _se ha realizado aquí._

Los brazos negros salieron de la caja y comenzaron a golpear violentos manotazos en dirección a Wanda. La chica trató de defenderse como podía siendo golpeada varias veces. Uno de los golpes la lanzó contra el maltrecho escenario. La bruja estaba a punto de aplastarla cuando un rayo golpeó el dorso de su mano. Viveka, agotada por la lucha contra los familiares, la miraba con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. Su gema estaba casi al límite.

 _Lo eterno-femenino (la madre caos, la madre noche)._

 _nos envuelve cada vez más._ _ **[i]**_

Wanda vio a Viveka caer de rodillas sin poder mantenerse más. La bruja empezó a acercarse a ella. Wanda observó su propia gema y sonrió para sí. Cogiendo carrerilla, empezó a correr hacia la bruja mientras esta hacía lo mismo. Ambas saltaron y colisionaron en mitad del aire, aterrizando al otro lado de la plaza. Con un chasquido, la bruja comenzó a partirse en mil pedazos, mientras heridas se abrían en el cuerpo de Wanda. La bruja fue desapareciendo poco a poco mientras Wanda caía destransformada. Una fina lluvia empezó a caer.

\- ¡Lo conseguimos!- dijo Viveka muy contenta, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de su amiga. - ¿Wanda? – esta de repente empezó a reírse como una maniaca.

\- Kyubey me lo dijo. – Wanda se giró dejando que la lluvia manchase su cara. – Pero no pensé que ocurriese nada más derrotarla.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- He derrotado a la bruja más poderosa Viveka, - se giró y los ojos de Wanda estaban cubiertos de lágrimas. – así que ahora me convertiré en la bruja más fuerte.

Sin previo aviso, la Gema del Alma de Wanda comenzó a romperse dejando salir desesperación por todos lados, cubriendo la ciudad entera poco a poco. Viveka trató de agarrarse a algo pero pronto vio como la energía que soltaba la gema empezaba a atraparla.

\- No te preocupes Viveka, me llevaré su gema también. Me los llevaré a todos. – dijo riéndose. – Absorberé a Leyna y a Dama, y también a Bluma y a Hilda, incluso a Erna. Al fin de al cabo puedo recuperar sus almas con mi poder. – Wanda se levantó elevando su gema al cielo, ignorando el dolor que recorría su cuerpo. – Me llevaré a toda la ciudad conmigo, ya que no puedo tener a Bianca, por lo menos así no estaré sola. – la chica empezó a girar por la plaza en un extraño baile. – Convertiré todo el mundo en una obra de teatro, así nadie estará realmente triste ni miserable, porque todo será una farsa. Y cada vez añadiré más actores a la obra, todas las almas que pueda, todas actuando solo para mí.

Viveka observó con horror como el cuerpo de Wanda caía mientras su gema se rompía completamente formando la Semilla del Sufrimiento. Esta empezó a hincharse cada vez más, absorbiendo las almas de la gente de la ciudad. Viveka observó entonces como las gemas de Hilda y Bluma eran arrastradas hasta la semilla. La semilla de Leyna junto con la gema de Dama la siguieron. La suya no tardó mucho en fundirse con la semilla principal. Esta estalló en mil pedazos dejando libre a una gran bruja con aspecto de una muñeca con un traje azul boca abajo que estaba unida a un engranaje. La bruja empezó a reírse mientras flotaba por la ciudad.

\- Parece ser que todo ha ido bien. – pensó Kyubey observándola. – Es curioso que la bruja principal se fusionase con todas las otras. Sin duda este ha sido un buen trabajo. Larga vida a la Noche de Walpurgis.

 _"_ _Todo en este mundo es falso. Mi vida no es más que un drama. Por favor, pruébalo. 'Fausto' está en escena."_

Bruja 1

Nombre: Kedward Hexe

Naturaleza: Caótica

Descripción: La bruja de la caja musical. Esta bruja está oculta constantemente en su caja de madera y no saldrá a no ser que haya un gran revuelo. Su ala es muy potente y puede lanzar grandes corrientes de viento. Su otra ala está rota por motivos desconocidos.

Razón: _"Una suave melodía puede traer esperanza, pero también desesperación"_

Familiares: Croellz y Ballerimpa

Bruja 2

Nombre: Leykraft

Naturaleza: Golosa.

Descripción: La bruja avariciosa. Obsesionada con el poder, esta bruja hará que sus familiares se lleven todo lo que puedan y lo escondan bajo la pradera de los caramelos. Aunque de apariencia afable, esta bruja es muy violenta y rabiosa además de bastante impredecible.

Razón: _"Fue mi culpa. Yo solo quería un poco de atención. Jamás quise que todas murieran así"_

Familiares: Suggu Suggu.

Bruja 3

Nombre: Desconocido, llamada la Noche de Walpurgis.

Naturaleza: Indefensa.

Descripción: La bruja del espectáculo. Su naturaleza es impotente. Simboliza al bufón que continuamente gira en círculos. Los misterios de la bruja se han transmitido a través del curso de la historia. Su denominación es "Noche de Walpurgis". Ella seguirá girando sin rumbo por todo el mundo hasta que cambie por completo la totalidad de esta era en un drama.

Razón: _"Todo en este mundo es falso. Mi vida no es más que un drama. Por favor, pruébalo. 'Fausto' está en escena."_

Familiares: Desconocidos.

* * *

[i] Ultimas estrofas de "Fausto"


	12. Noche 12

**_Epílogo: Noche de Walpurgis_**

Gira, gira.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Siempre girando, siempre actuando. Algunas veces las obras eran tristes, otras más animadas. Quizás algunas veces había llorado, o incluso reído. Ya no lo recordaba. Antes había muchas voces. Gritando, maldiciendo, sin dejarla descansar ni un segundo. Era agradable.

Ahora todo era silencio. Envuelta en una oscuridad absoluta, a merced de la desesperación más profunda. Algunas veces creía recordar cosas, pero no podía saber si eran sus recuerdos o los de otro. Sabía que había alguien. Alguien importante para ella que ya no estaba. Azul. Recordaba un vestido azul ¿Alguna vez había vestido un vestido azul? Eso ya no importaba.

Al principio si recordaba quien era. Un poco. Sabía distinguir las voces. Pero entonces todas las voces se habían mezclado en una, y ahora solo había silencio. Por eso, era incapaz de saber si ella era ella o alguien más. Quizás ni siquiera fuese algo. Al fin de al cabo lo único que hacía era girar y girar ¿Se puede considerar una persona a alguien que solo gira?

Pronto llegaría a otra ciudad. Aquello era divertido. Las cosas que veía podía usarlas después para sus obras, además siempre había alguna de esas estúpidas chicas para entretenerla.

Tal y como siempre ocurría, su séquito entró en la ciudad antes que ella, tirando de ella como buena corte circense que eran. Su séquito avistó enseguida a una chica de pelo negro largo que parecía estar esperándola. Aquello iba a ser divertido.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, prendió fuego a los edificios de alrededor, elevándolos en el aire. Había algo en aquella chica, como si la hubiese visto antes, que le intrigaba. La chica empezó a dispararle con toda clase de armas y proyectiles pero ella no pudo evitar reírse. Todo aquello era inútil. Ni siquiera esas torres o aquel camión podían detenerla. Era tan divertido. Nada podía. No importaba cuanto lo intentase la chica estúpida. Era tan gracioso que no podía parar de reír.

Sus familiares salieron disparados queriendo divertirse también con la chica estúpida, mientras ella se elevaba sobre el fuego. Ignorándola, decidió ir a buscar aquel punto lleno de energía que notaba. Pero la chica estúpida no parecía querer dejarla en paz, así que lanzó un edificio contra ella mientras se reía.

Fue entonces, mientras flotaba por aquella ciudad, que una luz atrajo su atención. Era una luz rosácea que provenía, si no recordaba mal, de dónde la chica estúpida había caído. Para su sorpresa, ahora había otra chica estúpida, de color rosa, que aclaró el cielo con una flecha.

Aquello no era divertido. La luz la quemaba por todos lados mientras las pequeñas flechas iban deshaciéndola poco a poco. No le gustaba. Había vivido tanto tiempo en la desesperación que tenía miedo de deshacerse de ella. Sus familiares empezaron a bailar a su alrededor anunciando lo que ya sabía.

\- Está bien. Ahora está bien. – la voz de la chica resonó en su interior. – Ya no tenéis que odiar a nadie. Ya no tenéis que maldecir a nadie. Las detendré antes de que lleguen a eso.

La bruja sintió como su cuerpo se rompía pero esta vez no tenía miedo. Descansando por fin, dejó llegar un último pensamiento a aquella luz.

 _"_ _Gracias."_

Mensaje de las autoras:

¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro a apoyo a Puella Magi Wanda Magica! Tanto Moon como yo hemos disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia. Al principio supuso un reto ya que yo no soy muy fan del anime ni se me da muy bien las tramas oscuras, pero para eso tenemos a Moon que es una especialista en esto. La trama completa fue idea suya excepto algunos puntos míos. Esperamos que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho. Este no será nuestro proyecto final ya que en Septiembre volveremos con una sorpresa más: la secuela de Pretty Cure Cosmos, nuestra primera historia. Visitan la wiki española de Pretty Cure si queréis ver un pequeño anuncio.


End file.
